Alterverse Bleach: The Tale of Lloyd Akashi
by Rileysaura
Summary: This fanfic is made up entirely of original characters. Lloyd Akashi, a peculier Shinigami, is appointed to the position of 7th Squad Captain after his predecessor mysteriously disappeared on a mission in the material world.
1. Chapter 0: Introduction

Chapter 0: Introduction

Before we start this story, it's probably a good idea to introduce you to this world. This world is the same, yet also different, to the 'Bleach' Universe you know. None of the main characters from the main series exist here, as it is all comprised of Original Characters of my design. Allow me to introduce to you the members of the Gotei 13. We'll start with the 7th Squad, after all, Their Captain is the hero of this story!

Lloyd Akashi, the newly appointed Captain of Squad 7, is the hero of this story. He has taken over the spot of the former Captain, Damon Akuma, who went missing with the lieutenants of two other squads, but we'll get on to them later. Squad 7's lieutenant is Marina Lockheart. She had an emotional attachment to the former captain, and since his mysterious disappearance, she has found it difficult to open up to anyone.

Now we'll move through the rest of the squads in order, starting with the Head-Captain himself, Atsui Hasebe. Although the Head-Captain, Atsui only recently acquired his position through connections with royal families. Many members of Seireitei still doubt him, but he is eager to prove them all that he is capable. Squad 1's Lieutenant is a very short old man called Yuu Hakimichi, in fact, he is so short, that he barely reachs the knees of most Shinigami. However, many regard him as the 'true' leader of Seireitei due to Atsui's inexperience. He acts as an advisor to the Head-Captain.

Squad 2, otherwise known as the Stealth Force, is captained by a mysterious man known as Zero Tenkaichi. He dresses like a ninja, and his face is always covered, only revealing a pair of red eyes. He doesn't speak much, but takes his work very seriously. His Lieutenant, Neil Reaper, was one of those who went missing with Akuma.

Squad 3 is led by the incredibly cheery (also busty) Melorine Harvey. She is constantly shirking her work to go out shopping or to hit on men. One of her prime targets is her lieutenant, Zack Mizu. Due to his captain's playful nature, Zack is burdened with the work of a lieutenant, and often the work of a captain. Many believe him to be homosexual, due to his constant dismissal of Melorine's advances. Some may consider this as some form of endurance training though. Despite Melorine's apparent lack of work ethic, she is talented in Fortunetelling, and her predictions have never once been wrong.

Squad 4 is led by the level headed, 'Witch Doctor' Rashid Geranium. Don't be confused by his title. He earned it due to his expertise in natural medicines made from plants and herbs. His lieutenant is Nina Tsutanai, a somewhat ditzy nurse who can somehow screw up even the simplest tasks. Despite this, Rashid's patience has never once worn out with her.

Squad 5 has been considered as a 'dysfunctional' squad due to its leader's behaviour. The Captain's name is Gerard Stalker and is a proud Pervert. He is constantly attempting to flirt with women and always has his eyes on his Lieutenant, Ruth Anderson, a hard working individual, who feels that she does not deserve her position. The position of Lieutenant was originally offered to 3rd Seat Cyrus Anderson, but he turned it down for unknown reasons and suggested his younger sister for the job instead.

Squad 6 is a ranged specialty unit, led by Captain Kai Bullet, a very calm and cool individual, who is never seen without sunglasses. He has been dubbed the best shot in Soul Society, having never once missed a target. His lieutenant, Reed Target, is envious of him. Reed has set Kai in his sights as not only his rival, but also his goal.

The 8th Squad is led by the insane Ganseki Yusuburu, though prefers his stage name 'Seki'. He is always dressed like a punk rocker except for his captain's haori. He has a rivalry with the 9th Squad's captain over their preference of music. His Lieutenant, known only as 'Madness' as he discarded his 'boring' name long ago, went missing with the 7th Squad's former captain Akuma.

The 9th Squad and 8th Squad are always at odds, due to the differences in preference between Ganseki and the 9th Squad's Captain Shin Graceland, who much prefers traditional Japanese culture and music over modern day rock. His Lieutenant, Rin Odoriko, shares her captain's views through her own specialised, dance oriented fighting style. Her views on music are not as strong as her Captain's, and is always trying to make Shin and Seki get along.

The 10th Squad's Captain comes from a noble household, Donderik Patchson, however, has no need for all the formality and shortens his name to 'Don Patch'. He wears an eyepatch over his right eye and is a fond player of games such as chess. He fights using a powerful Iai style, which has been given the title of 'Lightning Iai' as lightning never strikes twice. The reason for this is that Don Patch does not need a second strike. His lieutenant is one of his personal bodyguards from his noble house, named Mickael Hammerton. He is constantly scolding his captain due to his relaxed attitude.

The 11th Squad's Captain is a special case. He cannot speak and only knows a select few words, all of which are to do with battle. This includes the name of his Zanpakutou. The only reason he was able to get a Captain position was that he was able to kill the last Captain with ease. The former Captain's Bankai was crushed by this man without even releasing his sword. He has since been called by others as 'The Beast'. 'The Beast' must always be kept detained otherwise he would go on a Rampage. This job is left to Julie Hobs, the 11th Squad's Lieutenant, who has him constantly sealed with Bakudo techniques. She is feared throughout Soul Society as 'The Strongest Woman'

The 12th Squad is Captained by the Mad Scientist, Kaze Darwin. He is constantly performing strange experiments, with unpredictable results. One of these experiments was to create an android with consciousness, yet also would listen to his every command. The result of this was Elizabeth-San Mark 12, his Lieutenant. Elizabethhas weapons hidden al throughout her body, whichmay be an excuse for making her with large breasts. Many people wonder why exactly it took him twelve tries to get it right. She does, however, have somewhat of an innocently violet personality, often hitting her Captain to get his attention.

Finally, the Captain of the 13th Squad is the cruellest man in Soul Society. A Dual Sword user by the name Koori Hyayaka. He has a cold heart and would kill how own subordinates for the sake of a mission in a heartbeat. There is a rumour that he tossed a knife into a subordinate's head for entering his office without knocking first. His Lieutenant is the polar opposite, being a loud, obnoxious, Jester-like character by the name of Jessie Inakamono. The only reason that he is still alive is that Koori believes he can be useful.

Now that I have introduced you to all of the Characters, it's time to start this story, with the Initiation of Squad 7's New Captain…


	2. Chapter 1: The New 7th Squad Captain

Chapter 1: Gotei 13 Assemble! The New 7th Squad Captain!

The sun shone brightly on Seireitei. Various Shinigami ran around, performing various tasks and errands for their superiors. At the very centre of Seireitei, in the 1st Squad's barracks, a short, silver haired boy looking longingly out the window at the world and sighed to himself.

"Head-Captain! Are you paying attention!" asked a short, old man. He had a white moustache that drooped down below his face. He was standing in front of a blackboard, showing all sorts of complicated information.

"Atsui,If you don't pay attention, you'll never be able to gain the trust of your subordinates!" scolded the old man

"Y-Yes…My apologies, Lieutenant Hakimichi" said the boy called Atsui. He sat up straight and began to pay more attention to his Lieutenant.

"As I was explaining, Soul Society acts as the afterlife for departed souls. We, as Shinigami, make it our job to make sure that these souls can pass on without any problems" explained Lieutenant Yuu Hakimichi "However, if a Soul is left for too long, it will become a Hollow. Hollows are to be exterminated by Shinigami so that they can pass on peacefully…Head-Captain! Please, This is important for you to learn!" shouted Yuu as he noticed his Captain staring out of the window again. "Ahem..On another matter, today is the day which that man will finally officially be appointed to his post as 7th Squad's Captain" said Yuu, which was obviously much more interesting to Atsui than the details of being a Shinigami, as he began to pay attention

"Oh! That man! He certainly had a different air about him than others." Said Atsui, who was obviously intrigued by this Shinigami "There was definitely something…different about him…" he said, before drifting off again.

Meanwhile, In a nearby forest outside of Seireitei, A man clad in a Ninja's robes stood. He wore a White Captain's Haori, sporting the sign of 2nd Squad. Suddenly, Black clad Shinigami rushed at him from different directions. However, as soon as they reached him, he had vanished.

"…You all need to train harder…" said the man from on top of a tree nearby as all of the men sighed

"But…Captain, You're just too good! We've been training for days on end" complained one of the men

"No complaints! This should serve as a lesson for you to work harder" said the Ninja, who once again seemed to teleport as he went back to ground level

"Oh! Captain Tenkaichi! Isn't today the 7th Squad Captain's initiation?" asked one of the men

"…Yes…It is…thank you for reminding me" said Zero, the Captain of Squad Two.

In the 3rd Squad barracks, a blonde haired woman wearing a kimono and Captain's Haori sat slouched at her desk. She was sitting beside a mountain of paperwork, but instead or working, she was turning over tarot cards.

"But Za~ck" she moaned "I don't want to do work"

"Tough…I'm not going to do your work all the time for you" said a black haired boy with glasses working at his own desk diligently, signing papers and other such tasks.

The woman sat up straight for a moment, before groaning and sliding down her seat. She suddenly shot back up again.

"Hey! Zack! I have a great idea!" she said happily "Why don't we go for a drink!"

"Captain! We can't do that! We have work to get on with" said Zack "Besides, it's not good to drink in the middle of the day"

"Aww, don't be such a spoilsport!" said Melorine Harvey, the Captain of the 3rd Squad "And think about it…What if you got me drunk?...Then we could have all kinds of fun…Then again, you don't need to get me drunk for that!" she laughed as she tried to jump on top of him

"C-Captain! Please, I need to get through all this paperwork!" cried Zack "B-Besides, don't you have that Captains meeting to go to!"

"Huh?...Oh yeah" said Melorine "Man! That's no fun at all" she moaned as she trudged back to her desk and flipped another card "And it's going to rain tomorrow…This sucks!" she cried.

"Whoa!" cried a nurse as she fell over in the 4th Squad barracks, carrying a number of different jars, which broke open and scattered their contents over the floor of an infirmary. "Oh no no no no! Captain Geranium is going to kill me this time!" she cried as she hastily tried to scoop up the jars contents, foolishly getting the jars mixed up. She then ran into a different room, where a bald, dark skinned man sat with a patient.

"Ah! Nina! You have the herbs I asked for?" he asked her

"Yep! I sure do, Captain!" said Nina as she handed the tray to the Captain of Squad 4, Rashid Geranium. He opened up one of the jars and sniffed its contents

"Nina…Did you mix up these ingredients?" he asked her

"Huh?...Oh! Sorry sorry sorry!" she cried as she bowed repeatedly "I dropped the jars and must have got them all missed up!" she cried

"…It is fine…I can identify by smell anyway" said the man as he sniffed the contents of another jar "This will do" he said as he spread a green paste onto the wound of a soldier, and then bandaged him up.

"Nina, I trust you to take care of the patients for now" he said "I must attend a Captain's meeting" he said as he got up

"Yes sir! You can count on me!" she said, saluting him as he went past.

"Ruth my dear!" shouted as stunningly handsome blond haired man, with a small moustache and soul patch, giving him somewhat of a roguish look, as he launched himself at a young brown haired woman working at a desk. The woman leant to one side, causing the man to fly head first into the wall behind her

"My apologies, Captain Stalker, but I have lots of work to get on with" she said as she continued writing and looking at different sheets of paper

The 5th Squad Captain recovered quickly from his collision and knelt beside Ruth, taking her hand

"Ruth, Even when working, you are as graceful as a swan!" he said, and went to kiss her hand. Suddenly, he was interrupted by the door bursting open

"Gerard!" roared a brown haired man as he cracked his knuckles "Just what the hell are you trying to pull!" he roared

"Ah! 3rd Seat Anderson! I was…uh…just complimenting your sister on…uh…what a wonderful job she's been doing lately" stuttered the Captain, obviously aware of what was about to come

"Like hell!" roared Cyrus Anderson, as he proceeded to attack Gerard. As soon as Gerard's face was no longer distinguishable, he turned to leave "Hurry up and go to that Captain's Meeting…It'll keep my sister safe from you for a while at least"

In the courtyard of the 6th Squad Barracks, A man wearing a Lieutenants badge and with black hair tied back into a ponytail stood facing a set of targets. He focused on them as he drew his sword from his side.

"Pierce! Oushiya!" he called as he Zanpakutou changed shape, and become a Crossbow. He took a steady aim, and a moment later, fired at the target, getting a bulls eye.

"Wow! Amazing! Great Work, Reed!" said a man with Black hair wearing Sunglasses. H wore the 6th Squad's Captain Haori

"Thank You very much, Captain Bullet" said Reed "…But I'm still nowhere near as good as you, Sir

"Hmm…Then I guess you should train harder…I know, watch this!" he said as he stood back further from where Reed was standing

"Bullseye! Tamasru!" called Kai Bullet as he released his Two Zanpakutou, turning them into two Black Revolvers. He twirled the guns in his hands and shot at the targets fancily. When he was done, all of the targets in the courtyard had a bullet, dead center.

"Keep practising until you can do that" said Kai "That'll give you a goal, right? Anyway, I'm off to this Captain's meeting. Keep on training buddy!" he chuckled as he left.

"Rooooooock!" cried a leather –clad man wearing an ungodly amount of white makeup as he played an electric guitar at an insane speed. "Hahaha! Thank You! Thank You!" he said, bowing repeatedly as members of the 8th Squad applauded him. Suddenly, the doors burst open as a man dressed as a Kabuki appeared

"What is the meaning of this!" he roared "I cannot concentrate on my violin practise!" he said "You'd better stop playing that atrocious music right now, you filthy ruffian"

"Eh? Oh look! It's that Pansy-Ass Captain!" said the Leather Man "Get lost Graceland! Like I care about your crappy Beethoven and Mozart" he said, playing a short guitar riff

"Damn it Yusuburu! It's bad enough that our Squad Barracks have to be so close together, but I don't need to hear that dreadful noise!" roared Shin Graceland, the Captain of the 9th Squad

"Then move somewhere else" said Genseki Yusuburu "And call me 'Seki', that's my stage name!"

"Excuse me…Captain?" said a petit woman who stood beside Shin "But it's almost time for the Captain's Meeting…I suggest that you both make your way over there…Without fighting, please"

"Ah! That's right! I almost forgot. Thank you Rin, but must you tell this brute?" asked Shin "Let his own Lieutenant tell him…Oh! That's right! He doesn't have one!

At that moment, Ganseki drew his Zanpakutou.

"That was a low blow, Graceland! Come over here and let me cut you up!" he roared as he chased Captain Graceland out of the building.

"-And then you are to meet with the nobles of the noble family of…" said a tall man sporting an Afro "S-Sir! …Are you even awake?" he asked a brown haired man wearing an eye patch. The man was snoring loudly, clear evidence that he was in a deep sleep

"Master Donderick! Please sir! Just because you are a Shinigami, does not mean that you can shirk your duties as a noble!" said the man "As your attendant, it is my job to make sure that you-" he started

"Then take a day off Mickael" groaned Donderick as he woke up "And besides, I have a Captain's meeting so cancel all of that" he said as he leapt up to his feet "Go get a drink of something" he said as he wandered off.

Meanwhile, out near a mountain range not far from Seireitei, an entire mountain collapsed. The cause was a massive man, whose light purple hair covered his eyes. The man had punched the mountain with such force that it crumbled into small rocks

"Hmm…I see…You've certainly gotten much stronger, Captain" said a woman with Aqua Blue hair and glasses. She looked incredibly stern. "Now, time to go back. Bakudo 1: Sai!" called the woman, forcing the massive man's hands behind his back "Bakudo 4: Hainawa!" she called as a golden chain wrapped around the man, further retraining him "Bakudo 61: Rikujōkōrō!" she called as six rods of light dug into the man, making the final seal.

Another rugged looking man, a grunt from Squad 11, appeared nearby.

"Lieutenant Hobs! The Captain's meeting is soon!" he called as he ran towards her. As soon as he was within arm's reach, Julie Hobs grabbed his hakama and tossed him over her shoulder, sending him hurtling towards a rock.

"Fool! I already knew! Don't remind me!" she said as she slid her glasses further up her nose "Come, Captain. Even though you can't speak, we still have to attend."

"Now…I only need one drop" said a short, thin man wearing a lab coat under his Captain's Haori. He was at eye level with a beaker containing a dark blue liquid. He held another beaker over it and let one drop of a green liquid fall in. There was no change for a moment, before suddenly the liquid changed to red and began to bubble violently, before exploding in the man's face. He fell over and took a moment to get back to his feet. He coughed from the smoke that was caused from the small explosion. Suddenly, as if an extractor fan had been turned on, all the smoke was sucked away into a female robot nearby

"Ah! Thank you, Elizabeth-San" he said. His face had been turned black from the sort from the explosion, and his hair was also in a mess.

"Notification! Captain's Meeting in Twenty Minutes!" said the Robot called Elizabeth-San "Please get ready, Master Darwin!"

"Ah! That's right, I almost forgot!" he said "I'd better clean up all this equipment first!" he said, obviously unable to sort out his priorities and hadn't noticed his appearance.

"Yo! Captain! What are you up to-!" started a man dressed up like a jester. He was suddenly cut off as he was pinned to the wall by several knives

"Kyaa! Captain! Wh-What are you doing!" he cried "Uncle! Uncle! Let me down!" he called

"…What have you been told about disturbing me?" asked a man sitting at a desk, as if nothing had happened

"T-To not to?" asked the jester "I'm sorry Captain Hiyayaka! Please let me down now!" cried the jester

Koori Hyayaka was the man sitting at the desk. He had light blue hair and a heart of ice

"No. I have no time to let you down, Jessie. I have to be on my way to a Captain's meeting" he said as he got up and went to leave

"Huh! C-Captain! You can't just leave me like this!" cried Lieutenant Jessie Inakamono, who was left to hang on the Captain's door until several sympathetic members of Squad 13 decided to let him down.

Not long afterwards, Koori entered the 1st Squad's main hall, where all the other Captains were gathered, with Atsui sitting slouched in a chair at the far end of the hall. The other Captains had varying levels of enthusiasm. Some were eager to meet the new Captain, while others couldn't be bothered

"Tch…The new ones a man, right?" asked Gerard, who was still nursing a bump on his head from Cyrus "In that case, I couldn't care less"

"I can!" said Melorine happily "I really want to get to know this new guy…If you know what I mean" she giggled

"Huh! But Mel! Surely I'm enough of a man for you?" asked Gerard

"Please, will you stop acting like an idiot and look respectable?" asked Julie, who stood behind her Captain, still chained up. Despite being sealed, he could walk easily.

"Can I just ask, is there any word about changing my position here?" asked Don Patch, Donderick's preferred nickname, who was sweating like a pig "It's really unnerving standing next to this big guy."

"Just stand there and look pretty, rich boy" chuckled Kai as he twirled his revolvers in his hands

"Captain Bullet! Please seal your Zanpakutou!" said Yuu

"*sigh* Fine, fine, I get it" he sighed as the revolvers returned to their sealed form, two short swords.

"…Now that we're all here and settled down" said Atsui "It's time to Officially appoint the title of 7th Squad Captain to this man…" said Atsui as, once more, the double doors opened again. This time, a black haired, green eyed man stood, looking awkward while wearing the 7th Squad's Captain Haori

"Lloyd Akashi!" said Atsui "I officially appoint you to the post of the 7th Squad's Captain, do you accept?" said Atsui

"I do sir!" said Lloyd "With most gratitude!" he said, bowing awkwardly

"Hahaha, There's no need to bow" said Atsui

"There is every need to bow!" argued Yuu "Regardless, this woman here-" he said, indicating the only person in the hall standing at a Captain's space, with no Captain Haori "Is Marina Lockheart. She will be your Lieutenant"

Lloyd turned to see a small, blonde haired woman, looking nervous as she examined her new captain from head to toe

"…I...I look forward...to working with you, sir" she said nervously, bowing slightly.

"Me too!" said Lloyd happily. It was clear that the new Captain was extremely upbeat. Considering the consequences of the last Captain's disapprance, many of those in the room thought that he would be the worst match for Lieutenant Lockheart.

To Be Continued…

Zanpakutou Translations:

Oushiya - Bull Arrow

Tamasaru - Shot Monkey


	3. Chapter 2: Mobilise Squad 7!

Chapter 2: Mobilise Squad 7! Menos Threat in Rukongai?

4 Weeks have passed since Lloyd took the position of Captain. Over the past month, he has been trying to win the support of his subordinates, who find themselves unable to trust him. Some members of the Squad already accept him, while others are outraged at the fact that some nobody can move up the ranks so quickly, and believe that Marina should have received the post instead. Incidentally, Marina is no warmer to Lloyd now than when they met. She is often seen daydreaming and doesn't talk much. Lloyd has not been able to find out much about her, so in an attempt to learn more about his squad, he organised a training exercise. However, he was interrupted by a message carried by a Hell Butterfly

"_Attention! Hollows detected in Rukongai District! Squads 4 and 7 are to be deployed!_" it said.

Hastily, Lloyd, Marina and several others grabbed their Zanpakutou and got ready as they hastily made their way to the Rukongai district outside of Seireitei.

Upon arriving, they found the 4th Squad already healing the injured and making attempts to engage the Hollows, but with little success due to their nature as support. The number of casualties was only rising. However, Rashid, Squad 4's Captain, remained composed as he tended to the injured, unlike his Lieutenant, Nina, who was rushing to and from patients while freaking out herself.. The dark skinned man's natural medicines worked fast, but he refused to let those who had been treated go back and fight, as they would be headed to their deaths.

"Alright! Everyone, split into groups of two and engage the Hollows. No one takes on any alone or you will surely die!" said Lloyd as he and Marina ran straight into the thick of the battle. The two drew their Zanpakutou and began to fight.

Lloyd's skill with a sword was impressive, as he managed to carry it around as if it were a twig, despite its weight. He hacked off the limbs of one Hollow before driving his blade into its head, causing it to disintegrate. Marina was no slouch either, using highly athletic manoeuvres to dodge the Hollow's attacks and leap up onto its back, then slashed at its head, causing it to also disappear.

No matter how many Hollows were destroyed by Squad 7; their numbers didn't seem to decrease. In fact, when one Hollow was destroyed, two more seemed to take its place.

"Ugh…They just keep coming…" muttered Marina, starting to feel the strain of her fatigue take it's toll.

"No use…We'll have to release our Zanpakutou and take them out faster…" said Lloyd as he ran his

hand along his blade, holding it parallel to his body

"Break Free! Waraemekonpaku!" he called as his sword glew. When the glowing stopped, the sword didn't seem to have changed much. However, on closer inspection, there was now a second blade running parallel to the first. This new blade was black, while the original was stunningly white.

"Please! Getsueihime!" called Marina as her Zanpakutou, shorter than most, split into two beautiful Butterfly knives.

Lloyd took up a stance as if he was going to make a wide, arcing slash at the massive group of Hollows before him

"Raikoukami!" he roared as he swung at the group, sending a blast of Lightning at them, obliterating all in its path. However, just as before, more Hollows quickly arrived to take their place.

"Goddamn it...Where are they all coming from!" asked a frustrated Lloyd while Marina continued to struggle.

Marina tossed her pair of Butterfly knives at a group of Hollows. The knives went carking through their masks, destroying them. The knives turned in an arc and flew back to Marina, similar to boomerangs. Ass soon as she had a grip on her weapons again, she did a back flip to avoid an attack coming from behind, and tossed her knives into the back of the attacking Hollow's head. She landed safely on the ground as her knives few back to her. She looked up and suddenly froze. She was staring up into the face of a Menos Grande.

"C-Captain! It's that! They're being attracted by that Menos!" she called, pointing over at the towering hollow. To the Menos, they were nothing but ants.

"What! A Menos! Here?" said Lloyd, but couldn't spend any more time thinking about it due to the rash decision of Marina

"I'm going to try and take it out!" she said as she ran towards it without any real plan.

"No! Don't do it! You can't fight something like that!" roared Lloyd as he ran after her, cutting down any Hollows in his way. Suddenly, a red ball of energy formed at the Menos Grande's mouth, the sign of a charging Cero. Upon seeing this, Lloyd sped up, determined to save his Lieutenant from the attack, but it was too late. The Menos fired a thick beam of red energy straight down, and then aimed it at Marina. The energy not only destroyed the shoddily made houses of the Rukongai district in its path, but also a large number of the Hollows.

Marina froze in her tracks as she saw the tower of red energy rushing towards her at an amazing speed. She shut her eyes and held her arms up to protect her, as if it would do any good.

However, she didn't die. She managed to open her eyes to see what happened, to find her Captain blocking the beam with his sword. His sword was coated in electricity, the second function of it's Raikoukami being to increase the sword's power and reach.

"Raikoukami!" roared Lloyd for a second time as he pushed against the beam, deflecting it with a second lightning blast

"Marina…Are you OK?" he asked, turning around to look at her. She was too shocked to reply, so Lloyd turned back to the Menos

"Damn…Only one way to kill that thing,…but we weren't given permission, and I'd rather not use it anyway…" he muttered to himself. He debated with his conscience on what to do, and finally came to a decision.

"Marina…things are about to get really scary" he said, sweating slightly "You'd best get away from here or I'll end up killing you too" he said. Marina took her time to nod shakily, before running back the way she came. When Lloyd decided that she was far enough away, he knelt down, with his sword pointing into the ground as if he was bowing to a king

"Alright…I'll let you out, but don't even think of attacking any of my friends!" he said sternly, talking to himself. "…Bankai! Hateshinakuwaramekonpaku!" he roared as he was sourrounded in a shell of black feathers…

To Be Continued…

Zanppakutou Translations:

Waraemekonpaku – Split Soul

Hateshinakuwaramekonpaku – Eternally Split Soul

Getsueihime – Moon Princess


	4. Chapter 3: The Forbidden Bankai

Chapter 3: The Forbidden Bankai! Lloyd VS Rashid!

"…Bankai! Hateshinakuwaramekonpaku!" roared Lloyd as he was surrounded in a shell of black feathers. When the feathers disappeared, Lloyd had undergone a transformation. He now had a pair of black wings on his back, and streaks of feathers along his forearms. He had two black streaks along his face, both passing over his eyes before ending at his chin, looking like facepaint. His once blue eyes were now red, his hair was spikier, and his teeth were sharper. He seemed to have taken on a more primal appearance.

He suddenly took off towards the Menos at high speed, flying right up to its head

"Raikoukami!" he laughed with a strange new voice. It lacked the composure that it had before, and now sounded mad. A third blast of lightning slammed into the Menos, however, the attack seemed much more erratic this time, as the lightning moved much more strangely. Before, it would have fired straight, but now it weaved in different directions, unable to tell where it would strike.

The lightning slammed into the Menos hard, causing it to fall over, crushing several more houses in the process before it disintegrated. Lloyd then turned his attention to the normal Hollows below. He returned to ground level and began to fight. His fighting style in this form had also changed. He was calm and composed before, planning every strike carefully. Now, however, he laughed maniacally as he attacked with wide, arcing slices which were used as they came to mind, with no further planning

Marina watched him fight from a distance, and was horrified with what she saw

"That…That's the…Captain?" she asked herself, trying to believe what she was seeing. She couldn't believe that the man who had just saved her from a Menos Grande was now ruthlessly cutting down Hollows as if they were nothing, with no care for his own safety.

"Kehahaha! More! Bring me more!" laughed Lloyd as he continued to hack away at the Hollows "Let me kill some more!" he laughed as he threw his sword into the ground and grabbed a Holow's mask. He dug his hands into it and tore it apart, then lifted his sword again.

Regardless of his methods, the death of the Menos meant that Hollows were no longer being attracted to Rukongai, and their numbers were no longer being restored. Singlehandedly, Lloyd cut down every last Hollow in the area. However, his bloodlust wasn't satisfied as he turned to the residents of Rukongai. As soon as she saw this, Marina attempted to run back to him in order to stop hinm, but she wasn't fast enough. Lloyd rose his sword against an unarmed woman and her child, both of whom shut their eyes, unable to look the man in the eye as he brought his sword down and…

And nothing

The blade was blocked by one man's bare hands. The dark skinned Captain of the 4th Squad caught the blade with his bare hands

"Keh, Who're you?" asked Lloyd "Can I kill you too?" he asked, licking the black blade of his sword as Rashid let it free

"4th Squad Captain, Rashid Geranium" he said, drawing his sword "I don't believe we've met" he said as he took up a fighting stance.

Lloyd attacked first, swinging his sword down wildly on Rashid. Who barely managed to block, but couldn't handle the strength and was forced to push him back.

"As I thought…I cannot fight a Bankai like this" he muttered "Cleanse! Hakushi!" he called as his Zanpakutou transformed into a simple wooden spear, the kind normally used by tribes. It loooke low quality, with a stone for a spear tip and the handle made out of simple wood

"Kehahaha! Is that it!" laughed Lloyd "At least I'll get to kill you quickly!" he laughed as he attempted to cut Rashid again, Rashid was too fast and jabbed Lloyd with his spear

Roaring in pain, Lloyd lept back, the length of his jump increased using his wings

"This is no ordinary spear" said Rashid "The stone is just as sharp as any blade" he said "It also excretes a vicious poison, which will, over time, shut down your entire system" he explained "This fight is now just a matter of time"

"Ngh…I hate you…I hate you!" roared Lloyd as he flew back over to Rashid, slicing away more quickly and powerfully than ever before. Rashid was unable to block or dodge every blow, and was given several cuts along his face, body and arms. The dark skinned man brought a leg up in an attempt to kick Lloyd down. However, Lloyd blocked the kick and grabbed his leg

"Kehahah! Now you're mine!" he laughed maniacally as he held his sword backhand and went to stab Rashid's chest. However, Lloyd's arm was pinned against a nearby wall by a knife

He roared in pain and released Rashid's leg. He dropped his sword, as he could no longer hold it in his hand. The source of the knife was Marina, who had tossed one of her Butterfly knives into Lloyd's arm to stop him from killing Rashid. If one looked closely, she was clearly crying.

"You're…" muttered Lloyd, before the Doctor's poison finally kicked in. He suddenly lost consciousness as his wings disappeared, and his face and eyes returned to normal

"What…What was that…" asked Marina, attempting to hide her tears

"…I do not know…But it was a truly terrifying beast" said Rashid "This is clearly no medical condition, or at least, none that I have heard of…This is a peculiar man indeed…" He said as he removed the knife from Lloyd's arm and lifted him onto his back

"We shall agree not to tell anyone of what transpired here" said Rashid "Should word of this get out, this man would be court marshalled…Do you understand, Nina?" he asked, saying the last part loudly, scaring his Lieutenant out of her hiding spot behind a house

"Y-Yes Sir!" she said, awkwardly saluting him "I won't say a word"

"…Nor I…" said Marina solemnly as she watched her unconscious Captain on Rashid's back.

To Be Continued…

Zanpakutou Translations:  
Hakushi - Doctor


	5. Chapter 4: An Impossible Occurence

Chapter 4: An Impossible Occurrence! The Man with Two Souls

Lloyd found himself standing in complete darkness. There was nothing at all surrounding him, apart from the swirling black and the feeling of emptiness. He turned around to see a mirror, reflecting himself. However, the Lloyd in the mirror moved on it's own. This Lloyd looked somewhat different as well. He had an appearance similar to his Bankai, but without the Black wings and face markings. His eyes were red and he had spikier hair as well as fangs.

Another man appeared behind him. Half of him was pure black with a white eye and hair. The other half was purely white with a black eye and hair. He seemed to be wearing a tuxedo. He simply stood and watched, not saying anything.

"Soon…Soon this body will be mine!" laughed the other Lloyd as the Mirror disappeared, leaving only the second Lloyd.

Suddenly, Lloyd woke with a cry of "Never!" only to find himself in a hospital bed. Marina was by his side, though she had been asleep and was shocked awake by Lloyd's cry.

"C-Captain!" she said, trying to force him back down "Please! Calm down! You're in the 4th Squad's Barracks!"

Eventually, Lloyd calmed down as he lay back down. He covered his eyes with one hand, as if the image of the second Lloyd would go away. Eventually, he spoke up

"…I'm sorry…" he muttered "I'm sorry that you had to see that…I shouldn't have used my Bankai…"

"Incidentally, I would like to ask you some questions regarding that" said Rashid, who then walked in "It is clear to me that you are no ordinary man…It _does _take many years to perfect one's Bankai, but you should at least be able to remain in control of your own body…What is so different about you?"

"…I'm sorry, Captain Geranium…But since I've already shown it, I think it's best for me to explain to all the Captains" he said "I'd rather that everyone knew, so they can make their own judgements"

"…As you wish…" said Rashid "When you are discharged, we shall hold a Captain's meeting for you to explain your…situation…" said Rashid, who then got up and left after bowing to Loyd and Marina.

It wasn't for another week that Lloyd was discharged. As soon as he was able, he asked for a Captain's meeting to explain his circumstances

"I have asked you all here today to tell you that I have not been entirely truthful with you" he said, standing at the far end of the hall so that he was able to see every Captain as wel as the Head Captain.

"I'm sure you all heard about the incident in Rukongai" he said, as some of the Lieutenants shifted uncomfortably. The Captains remained still, but all felt the same way.

"The reason is this…I have two souls!" he said, and waited for the information to sink in

"Impossible!" said Yuu, who stood beside the Head Captain, although he looked as though he was sitting due to his small stature "A single body cannot serve as the vessel for two souls! It is unheard of!"

"Actually, Lieutenant Hakimichi, I think it might be" said Captain Darwin "After all, I have conducted experiments on Elizabeth-san and have consequently concluded that it may be possible to insert two or more souls into a single body" he explained "However, for every soul, there is immense strain on the recipient body. Two souls itself should be more than enough to destroy the vessel completely"

"Well, as you can see, I'm still here" said Lloyd, who then went on to continue what he was saying "While I remain in control most of the time, my other soul takes over when I enter Bankai. This other soul; is moe…destructive, shall we say" he said

"Which explains why you were so willing to go after children and women" said Kai

"Actually, I'd rather you don't refer to my Bankai as if I'm in control. I'm fully conscious, and can see everything that's going on, but I have no control over my body at all. By this stage, Dyoll is-"he said, but was interrupted by Don Patch

"I'm sorry…'Dyoll'?" he asked

"Oh! Well…Since the other Soul has a personality like the polar opposite of mine, he has taken to calling himself 'Dyoll'" said Lloyd "That's my name, spelt backwards"

"Yes yes, now get on with it" said Yuu. Growing impatient

"Um…Right" said Lloyd, shifting uncomfortably "As I said, Dyoll is in control when I enter Bankai, and I have no power to stop him, apart from not using my Bankai at all

"I see…I understand now why you didn't want to use your Bankai during the Captain's Test" said Gerard, who had been one of the two other Captains, apart from Atsui, who oversaw Lloyd's test. The other had been Koori.

"Well, Now that I've told you all this, It's up to you to make your judgements

"Well, as long as you're still cute, I don't mind" laughed Mel "Afterall, as long as you don't use Bankai, you're still in control"

"I agree" said Rashid "Regardless of your condition, you have a right to live…both of you"

"I couldn't care less really" muttered Gerard "He ain't a woman, so why would I?"

"I'm not sure…" said Kai "What is Central 46 got wind of this?"

"Ow!" cried Ganseki as he strummed a note on his guitar "This guy is wild! I like him!"

"Well I don't" said Shin "This…'Dyoll' poses a threat to everyone in Soul Society…We can't let-" he started, before interru[pted by Ganseki again

"Oh shut up you old fashioned grandpa!" he said "Let the guy carry on"

As Shin and Ganseki argued, Don Patch continued

"Well, I'm not the guy to go to for things like this" he said "I'd rather not have blood on my hands though

The Beast, the nickname given to 11th Squad's Captaion, simply grunted

"It would seem that, as long as you're strong, My Captain desn't mind" said Julie on behalf of the hulking man

"It's certainly a fascinating predicament" said Kaze "I would love to examine you."

Overall, most of the Captains seemed to be fine with Lloyd's condition. However, Koori had not spoken yet

"…I think we should kill him now" he said, drawing his two swords "He poses a major threat in the future. He can't be allowed to live" he said, as he focused on Lloyd, preparing to cut him down

"That's enough!" said Atsui, taking charge for once instead of Yuu "…I like him! I say that he can stay!" he said, making Koori back off and sheathe his swords.

"But…Central 46 will surely have him killed!" said Yuu

"Well then we just don't tell them about this" he said, smiling "It'll be our little secret" Regardless of his position, he still had the innocence of youth. What he saw was an innocent man, trapped by the circumstances of his existence. Surely he didn't deserve to die for that.

"H-Head Captain…" said Yuu "…You still have much to learn" he sighed.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 5: Disapperance?

Chapter 5: Disapperance in the Material World?

Six months have passed since the incident in Rukongai and there have been a number of changes in peoples attitude towards Lloyd. Many now fully support him after seeing his skill in taking down a Menos single handedly, while on the other hand, many are condemning him for going to attack innocent bystanders. Only the Captains and Lieutenants were told about Lloyd's condition, that he has two souls. The rest was played off as being unable to fully control his Bankai, which in a way is true.

Marina is part of the first group, and has began to open up more, not only to Lloyd, but to her whole squad. One day, she enters Lloyd's office to find him looking at a picture all too familiar to her.

It was a hand painted portrait of a man with fiery red hair and a goatee. He had a single scar below his right eye, which was stitched up. He looked to be very happy in the picture.

"…Is this Captain Akuma?" asked Lloyd. Damon Akuma was the former Captain of Squad 7, who went missing on a mission in the Material World along with the 2nd and 8th Squad Lieutenants.

"…Yes…That's the Captain…" said Marina, frowning as she looked at the painting, as it only reminded her of painful memories of his disappearance.

"…Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up" said Lloyd, turning away from the painting and returning to his desk.

"No…No, it's fine" she said, shaking her head to make herself look away from the picture

"Anyway" said Lloyd, looking to change the subject "There have been several incidents of lesser Shinigami going missing in the material world while carrying out their dutes. I want you to go and investigate the cause of this"

"Sir, Are you sure?" she asked "I mean…What if I go missing? It's not that I'm scared, I just-" she started, before Lloyd interrupted her

"Marina…I have faith in you" he said " When you come back, be sure to compile a full report" he said as he gathered papers and began to work again

"…Yes sir…" she said, bowing to him to hide her blush. She hadn't really noticed it before, but the Captain was ready to put his full faith in her, despite only having been working with her for half a year. That made her happy. She left his office in high spirits to go and prepare.

Once she had made all necessary preparations for travelling between worlds, she stepped up to the Senkaimon. She decided to go alone, and take only a Hell Butterfly to guide her through the Gate and the Material World. The massive double doors opened to reveal a blinding white light, which Marina stepped into. When the light faded, she found herself in the Precipice world, the space between Soul Society and the Material World. She began to walk down the strange corridor. The walls and floor looked as though they were the insides of some giant, grotesque monster.

Not long afterwards, Marina entered another gate at the end of the path. This time, she found herself standing on the air high above a human city. This was the closest coordinates to the place where the last Shinigami went missing.

She descended into the bustling streets below to look for the last known location of the missing Shinigami. She came to an alleyway where the man was supposed to have gone missing. At first, there seemed to be nothing strange about the alley, but on closer inspection, there were traces of other Shinigami's reishi. Marina suddenly froze in her tracks. There were four different mixes of reishi. One belonged to the missing Shinigami, but the other three were all familiar to her. Frantically, she went to all the other spots where Shinigami had went missing.

At every other spot, there was the exact same evidence. Three familiar traces of Reishi. By the time she reached the last spot, an alleyway on the edge of the city, night had fallen on the city. She stood up after finding the same evidence for the umpteenth time, only to find a hooded man in a black coat at the entrance to the alley. She wasn't wearing a gigai, so humans couldn't see her. However, the man in question wasn't just looking in her direction, he was looking right at her. He wore a mask, so she couldn't see his face. She began to slowly back off and head for another exit of the alley, only to find another man, wearing the exact same but with a different mask, looking at her too. She turned around only to see that the other man had caught up and was standing at a turn. Shje was trapped in a narrow alleyway, facing an enemy on either side. The only other help she had was a Hell Butterfly. She considered recording a message of help, but remembered what Lloyd had told her

"_Marina…I have faith in you." _His words rung in her ears as she gripped her sword, ready to fight against these two unknown foes.

"Reap all life! Karite!" said the first man as he drew a sword, a Zanpakutou! It was clear now that these two men were Shinigami. The first Shinigami's sword transformed into a massive scythe, at least the height of it's wielder. Suddenly, Marina had the feeling that she had seen that Zanpakutou somewhere before.

"Silence! Nokogiri!" said the second masked Shinigami as he drew his sword. It grew in length and gained serrated blades. Upon finishing it's transformation, it looked somewhat like a chainsaw. Marina was certain that she had also seen that Zanpakutou before as well.

The second Shinigami was the first to attack, running at her surprisingly quickly and attempted to cut her. She lept up, using his blade as a platform and jumped over him. While in the air, she turned around and aimed her hand at him

"Hado 33: Shakkahou!" she called as she fired a ball of red energy at the man. However, a translucent, purple snake-like create floated out of the first Shinigami's back and ate the Kido spell. Three more snake-creatures grew after it. She was now certain! She knew who these two were. It was just a matter of removing their masks to be certain. The first Shinigami sent his snakes after her next, rushing at her through the narrow alley, making it difficult to dodge. Regardless, Marina attempted to avoid the snake creatures. She dashed between them, aiming for the first Shinigami's mask. However, her path was cut off by the Second Shinigami lashing out a second time. She was forced to dodge, but in ding so she threw herself into the path of one of the snake creatures. However, the snakes stopped dead in their tracks,a s did the two Shinigami. Upon landing, Marina grabbed her sword, but stopped when she noticed the appearance of a third masked man, wearing exactly the same as the first two.

"…My my…I never thought I'd see you again…" he said in a deep voice, which was muffled by the mask, making it difficult to distinguish "And here of all places, Hahaha!" he laughed.

"Who…Who are you…" she asked, her hands shaking as she held the blade of her sheathed sword. Suddenly, the third Shinigami rushed at her, not even drawing his blade. He grabbed her by the throat and held her up against a wall. She kicked at him and tried to make him let go, but it was to no avail. The man chuckled as he reached a hand up to his mask and removed it. Marina's eyes widened in shock.

"You…You're!" she said, uunable to form words as she tried to take in the impossible sight before her.

To Be Continued…

Zanpakutou Translations:

Karite - Reaper

Hokogiri - Saw


	7. Chapter 6: Prophecy

Chapter 6: Prophecy

Three days have passed since Marina left for the material world. Many members of the 7th Squad have become worried for her safety, including Lloyd. Suddenly, a messenger from the 12th Squad arrived at the 7th Squad barracks

"I have a message for Captain Akashi" he said as Lloyd walked outside to meet him

"Yes? What is it?" he asked the messenger

"…Sir…Lieutenant Lockheart has been declared missing" said the messenger awkwardly. Lloyd's eyes widened as he processed what the messenger had said

"What is this!" he asked angrily "Where is your evidence!"

"Sir, her Hell Butterfly just returned. It has recorded a message which we believe was taken during an encounter with the enemy" said the messenger "Captain Darwin is currently waiting for you to hear it at the 12th Squad barracks"

Lloyd went with the messenger to meet Kaze Darwin, who had Marina's message.

Upon arriving at the 12th Squad Barracks, the messenger did not enter. Instead, he went to a shed nearby, presumably for storage purposes

"Um…Why exactly are we here?" asked Lloyd

"The Captain can get a little paranoid at times" said the messenger "So his main laboratory is located away from the 12th Squad barracks. This is the only entrance" he said as he slid a wooden panel aside and typed in an immensely long code. When he was finished, the back wall side away to reveal a large set of stairs which spiralled downwards.

The messenger led him down to the bottom, a dimly lit room with a number of computer screens at one end. The room was filled with desks, each one holding a different set of apparatus and chemicals. Some of the beakers and apparatus had massive chunks missing, presumably from failed experiments. At the far end of the room, Kaze sat at the computer screens, with his robotic Lieutenant by his side. He looked up when he heard the door open

"Oh" Captain Akashi! You're just in time" he said "As I'm sure you were told, your Lieutenant's Hell Butterfly just got back. The message is somewhat peculiar, so I'd like you to listen to it" He said as he pressed a button and a program was opened on the massive computer screen, probably for playing sound files. The Hell Butterfly was held in a glass container beside him, and had a number of wires sticking into it.

Kaze pressed another button and the message played

"_Hado 33: Shakkahou!"_ said the voice of Marina, obviously locked in combat. The sounds of clashing steel and small explosions could be heard until an abrupt stop to the fighting. There was a pause before anyone else spoke, this time a man with a deep voice

"…_My my…I never thought I'd see you again…And here of all places? Hahaha" _said the man

"_Who…Who are you?..." _said Marina's voice before there was a sound of rushing wind, as if someone was running at high speed, before the sound of flesh colliding with stone. There was a small clicking sound before anyone else spoke.

"_You…You're…" _croaked Marina, sounding as if she was being choked by someone. There was one final word before the message cut off

"…_C-Captain…"_

By the end of the message, Lloyd was gripping the table so hard that it might have broken

"…captain…" muttered Lloyd "She…She wants my help…" he said softly "She trusts me and I can't do anything to help her!" he cried. He paused for a while before speaking again "…I'm going…I'm going to help her! Prepare the Senkaimon!" he said as he turned to leave, only to be greeted by the small stature of the 1st Squad's Lieutenant

"You shall do no such thing!" he said "You are to remain here and carry out your duties as Captain. You trusted your subordinate with this task. Going to help her would be an insult."

"But…she…she is asking for my help!" argued Lloyd "I'm sorry, but I have to do this!"

"If you go, then I shall have to inform Central 46 of your secret" said Yuu "I apologise, but we cannot afford to lose more men"

"…Fine…I understand…" muttered Lloyd bitterly as he walked on to return to his Barracks.

It was raining a lot that night. Lloyd got up and prepared himself. He put on a long black overcoat with a hood to hide his face. He still wore his Haori underneath. Even though he was abandoning his post, he was not abandoning his duty and wore it with pride.

Upon arriving at the Senkaimon, Lloyd was met by two men; The 3rd Squad Lieutenant and 5th Squad Captain

"Yo, Lloyd…" said Gerard "…Where do you think you're going?"

"Did Lieutenant Hakimichi ask you to come and stop me?" asked Lloyd, reaching for his Zanpakutou

"No! Nothing like that!" said Zack "We just want you to come and see Captain Harvey"

"Why?" asked Lloyd

"She can read your fortune" said Zack "It might be good to know in this situation. She might even be able to tell you where Lieutenant Lockheart is"

"…Alright then, take me to her" said Lloyd, relaxing his grip as the two led him to the 3rd Squad Barracks.

Before they went in, Zack turned to Lloyd

"She can get a little…weird…when seeing the future, so please don't be alarmed" said Zack, as if warning Lloyd. They then led him to the Captain's Quarters, where Mel was already sitting with a Crystal Ball and Tarot Cards

"Ah! There he is!" she said, looking up and smiling widely "The super cool Captain of Squad 7!"

"What! You don't think that he's cooler than me, do you, Mel?" asked Gerard, almost on the verge of tears.

"So, you want me to read your fortune, right dear?" she asked, completely ignoring Gerard's complaints. "Just come over here and sit down" she asked, motioning for him to sit in front of her. He did as he was told. She took his hands and placed them on the Crystal Ball

"Now then, first things first…" she said, placing her hands on the Crystal Ball "…Will we have a future together…" she said

"Maam! Now is not the time!" complained Zack

"Fine, fine" she sighed

"Can you find Marina!" asked Lloyd, growing impatient

"I've been trying, but all I can tell you is that you _will_ find her" she said. She placed her hands back on the ball and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, she opened them widely, though wasn't looking at him or any of the others. She seemed to look past them all at something they couldn't see. She then spoke in a strange voice, as though someone was speaking through her.

**_Five Destined Warriors will band together, in order to defeat the Devil_**

**_The Destined Shinigami, with a raging Inner Beast_**

**_The Eternal Quincy, with the sign of the heavens_**

**_The Vengeful, but Chivalrous Human, who wields the detested power_**

**_The Disgraced Arrancar, wielding the mightiest lance_**

**_The Shackled Sinner, with unbreakable Chains_**

Suddenly, Mel seemed to come back to normal

"Oof…I hate doing that…" she groaned "…What was I saying?" she asked, obviously unable to remember her own prophecy

"You…You don't remember?" asked Lloyd

"No…I can never remember anything I predict like that…That's why I hate using this crystal ball" she said "I much prefer the cards, but the ball is more accurate"

"I'll say…" said Lloyd "Anyway, you mentioned something about five warriors…A Shinigami, A Quincy, A Human, An Arrancar and a Sinner…"

"Well, perhaps you are that Shinigami?" suggested Mel

"Maybe…" said Lloyd it did say about a 'raging inner beast'…Perhaps it means my other soul" he suggested

"Most likely" said Gerard "…So what now?"

"…it seems like I have to find these other four and band together with them…" said Lloyd "…But I'm going to look for Marina first" he said "If she's in the human world, I suppose I can look for the Quincy and Human as well" he said as he got up to leave "Thank You for all your help, Captain Harvey"

"Oh please, call me Mel" she laughed

Lloyd smiled as he turned to leave, with his mind set on one thing: Saving Marina!

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 7: Lloyd VS Arrancar Trio

Chapter 7: Ambush! Lloyd VS Arrancar Trio

Several hours have passed since Lloyd made his uneventful trip into the material world, materialising in Marina's last known location, above the same city she disappeared in. He began by searching the sites that Marina checked out before going missing, finally ending up t the sight of her struggle by nightfall.

He picked up traces of her reishi mixed in with that of three others as well as signs of a fight. On closer examination, he found a trail of his Lieutenant's reishi! He debated with himself for a moment, deciding whether or not it was a trap. Eventually, he decided that if there was a chance that Marina was there, he would take it.

The trail led him to a forest clearing outside of the city. When he arrived, he saw two men and one woman, all clad in white. One of the men had striking green hair, while the other had red. The woman had striking blond hair. They all stood with their backs to him, so he could not see their faces. There was another man with blue hair at the woman's feet, lying on is back and panting. It was difficult to see, but the man seemed to have minor wounds.

"Tch, you damned coward! What do you mean this isn't right!" asked the woman as she kicked the man on the ground, causing him to cry out. He didn't sound too old, maybe like a man around his twenties

"*sigh* Shelly, this is getting us nowhere fast" said the man with green hair "We must be prepared to strike when they"

"Bah, you worry too much Harrison" said the woman called Shelly "Besides, we don't even know if anyone will come for her or not! She's probably just some underling like the rest"

"But the Boss said that he knew her" said the tall, hulking red haired man "He said, that she was a Lieutenant."

"Gregory has a point" said Harrison "Also, can you please stop kicking Drake, I think that he's had enough"

"No! This stupid kid screwed us over last time, and he still ain't paid for it yet!" said Shelly as she kicked the boy again in the ribs, obviously taking a kind of sadistic joy from it.

Lloyd attempted to get closer, but stepped on a twig and it snapped. Instantly, the three turned around and engaged him, leaving the fourth blue haired boy to scurry away while he had the chance.

As soon as they stepped into the light, Lloyd made a horrible discovery. They were all Arrancars! And not lesser Fracions either. They were full powered Vasto Lordes! Harrison's mask fragment covered his eyes, making it look as though he wore a pair of goggles while his hole was located in his chest. Gregory's mask fragment was around the sides of his face, looking like a boxing helment while his hole was in the left side of his body, where his heart would be. Shelly's took the shape of a tiara and her hole was in her stomach.

The first to launch an actual attack was Shelly, who rushed towards Lloyd, brandishing her blade and making erratic attacks, almost as if she didn't know how to use a katana. Regardless, although it looked erratic, the attacks were well timed and aimed as Lloyd was nicked by the blade several times, and would have received a fatal blow had he not blocked or dodged. As soon as the chance for a counterattack came, he was blocked by Harrison, who used a set of claws on either hand. Presumably, this was the shape his Zanpakutou took.

He attacked with precise manouvers and acrobatic techniques, almost always staying in the air as he slashed away at Lloyd. The speed was uncanny and almost impossible to bloc. Lloyd threw Harrison of him and attempted to escape, but was stopped by Gregory.

Gregory dug his hands into the ground and gripped the earth. With a massive heave, he lifted a massive chunk of the ground and tossed it, with Lloyd still onboard. Shelly and Harrison were also nearly caught in the attack and were forced to dodge.

"What the hell, Gregory!" asked Shelly "You almost got us you fat pig!"

"Then move" said Gregory plainly

"At this rate, our teamwork will suffer." Sighed Harrison

Lloyd took this chance to counter attack

"Break Free! Hateshinakuwaramekonpaku!" he called as he Katana transformed into a single sword with two blades, one black, one white

"Raikoukami!" he rored as he swung the blade down, sending a blast of lightning towards the trio. However, they dodged easily while continuing their argument

"I don't care if he doesn't have emotions! I'm going to break his legs!" roared Shelly

"My my, calm down Shelly" sighed Harrison "Language like that doesn't become a lady" he chuckled, despite being in the middle of a fight

"Like I give a rat's ass, just focus and try not to make any friendly fire" she said angrily, turning her attention back to Lloyd. The three flew towards him at blinding speed.

Shelly came in for a second assault with her erratic style, slicing away with her katana. However, Lloyd was able to block it this time having seen it before

"Raikoukami!" roared Lloyd while she was up close, getting her caught in the blast. She emerged in the center of a massive crater carved in the ground, covered in dirt and bleeding

"That son of a bitch!" she screamed "Just_ look _at what he's done!" she roared "I'm going to fold him over and break him over my knee! He's ruined my hair!"

"Hold on…" said Harrison "…There's something off here…" he said, examing Lloyd more closely "I knew it! He's a Captain!" he said

"What! Why the hell would they send a Captain after a little bitch like that!" said Shelly in disgust "It doesn't matter, I'll kill him anyway! Or better yet, I'll make him my new toy!" she said with sinister glee.

Gregory rushed forwards towards Lloyd at a surprising speed for a man so large, and swung his forearm into him at high speed in a lariat. Lloyd went flying back, through several trees and was barely retaining consciousness.

"Tch…I wanted to do it myself, you fatass" said Shelly angrily "It doesn't matter, Now I get to torture him to my heart's content!" she said happily with the same sense of sadistic joy earlier.

"You'd better not…The Boss may want him" said Harrison

"Pfft…Like I care!" she said as she went to grab Lloyd's arm and drag him. However, a blue arrow appeared from the darkness and imbedded itself in the tree right where Shelly's hand was about to be. Luckily for her, she pulled it back at just the right time. The three Arrancars froze on the spot

"Damn…Not again…" thought Harrison

"That annoying bastard is back" thought Shelly

Even in his thoughts, Gregory only grunted as the man emerged from the trees. He looked like a young man, but he was dressed as though he was living in the 17th Century, looking like some form of Vampire Hunter.

The Arrancars hesitated before making a move, giving the mystery man a chance to make his. He held out his right arm to reveal a steel gauntlet with a symbol engraved onto it. Suddenly, a massive Blue Crossbow appeared around him, bigger than himself. He gripped it tightly with his right hand and aimed it at the Three Arrancars.

"Damnit…Fall back! Retreat!" said Harrison as he lept backwards, followed by Gregory and then a highly annoyed Shelly, upset that she couldn't keep her new 'toy'.

The last thing Lloyd saw before finally losing consciousness was the Crossbow. It looked remarkably like a Cross, **the Symbol of the Heavens**

To B Continued…


	9. Chapter 8: The Eternal Quincy

Chapter 8: The Eternal Quincy

When Lloyd finally regained consciousness, he found himself lying down on a bed of hay in a dimly lit hut. He tried to pull himself up, but was forced back down by a stabbing pain in his chest. He noticed that his chest and arms were bandaged heavily, and his Captain's Haori sat folded next to his 'bed'.

It was then that the man from the night before entered. This was Lloyd's first real time seeing him so he suddenly jumped back when he entered

"Hold on" said the man "I'm not your enemy…At least, maybe not" he said "You stood up to that group of Arrancars last night, didn't you?"

It took a moment for Lloyd to understand what he was talking about. Suddenly, memories of last night's encounter returned to him in an instant

"…Yes…Those three…" he said, rubbing his head "…I underestimated them…I didn't realise they were Arrancars until it was too late."

"Regardless, you held up pretty well 'Mr Captain'" said the man "Tell me, what brings a Captain of the Gotei 13 out here, to the Material World on his own?"

"It's…kind of a long story…" muttered Lloyd

"We're safe here, so you've got plenty of time to explain" said the man "I'll decide whether you're my enemy or not afterwards."

And so, Lloyd explained the series of events which transpired around him, starting with his appointment to Captain, to the disappearances in the Material World to Marina going missing. However, he did leave out his 'incident' in Rukongai.

"I see…So you've abandoned your post to save this woman" said the man "A noble gesture, but have you considered the consequences?" he asked

"What do you mean?" asked Lloyd

"You've defied direct orders. What will you do if you lose your post?" asked the man

"I don't care! It's my duty to save my Lieutenant" said Lloyd. The man paused for a moment to let the words sink in. He then chuckled

"Hahaha! Alright, I like you" he said "My name is Date Shashu. A Quincy" he said, then paused, waiting for Lloyd to reply "…No comment?" asked Date

"No…You saved my life back there…I don't have time for age old squabbles right now" he said "But, can I just ask…uh…What's with your clothes?" asked Lloyd "They look extremely old fashioned" he said, examining Date's apparent Vampire Hunter outfit.

"Oh, this…well…that's also a long story" schuckled Date "But to make it short, I'm immortal"

Lloyd was stunned, but Date kept talking

"I'm over seven hundred years old. The last time I bought clothes was in the 1600's I think. I bought this in a small American Village called Salem I believe…It isn't exactly my favourite place in the world though. They accused me of Witchcraft when I fought a Hollow there. They couldn't see it, but they could certainly see the damage it caused. I barely managed to get out alive…after taking some clothes from a man named Hale, I believe. " he said

"You…You're a human, but how can you be that old!" asked Lloyd

Date grinned and moved his cloak to one side, revealing a belt which held many small vials of red liquid "I have discovered how to make the Elixir of Life, the Philosopher's Stone, whatever you want to call it." He then drew a small blade from a sheath on the back of his belt "Now that I've told you this, why shouldn't I kill you to stop word getting out?"

Lloyd gulped as the dagger was held at his throat "I…We Shinigami already live an exceptionally long life…I have no interest in extending it further." He stuttered, pancing under the stress.

Date paused for a moment before putting the blade away "Good answer…If you had said anything else, I would have had to kill you" he chuckled

Lloyd let out a sigh of relief before talking again. "So…A Quincy?" said Lloyd

"Yes" said Date as he threw his cape off of his right arm to reveal his gauntlet "This is my Bow, Chihou" he said "I prefer this to a flimsy amulet of necklace used by the others. This is much bigger and sturdier, but I can only fire half the arrows at half the speed of a normal Quincy. However, Mine are at least ten times as powerful as a normal Quincy's arrows."

"That's certainly impressive" said Lloyd "…Actually, there's one more thing I forgot to tell you about-" started Lloyd, before he was cut off by a massive tremor from nearby

"Hollows!" said Lloyd. He made a move to get out of bed, but the stabbing pain in his chest returned, forcing him back down

"You aren't well enough yet. Stay in bed and I'll deal with this." Said Date as he calmly walked outside. From an open window, Lloyd could see a gathering of several dozen Hollows outside, seemingly attracted to the shack, possibly due to the large concentration of reiatsu from a Shinigami Captain and a Quincy in the same place

"Alright you Bastards, are you looking for a fight?" asked date as he tossed off his cape and his gauntlet glew. Suddenly, a massive Crossbow appeared on his right arm. He gripped the handle tightly and aimed it at the Hollows. The Crossbow was al least the size of a human Rocket Launcher, as the Crossbow had to be supported even by Date's shoulder.

The Quincy began to fire arrows repeatedly at the Hollows. The rate of fire and the number of arrows certainly was lower than that of the average Quincy's. Date looked as though he was only firing around 600 arrows per second. However, they were ridiculously powerful. One arrow would pierce through several arrows and features of the landscape with ease and without being hindered.

In a fairly short amount of time, There were only a handful of Hollows left

"For those that remain, I'll give you a treat" said Date as he pointed his Crossbow towards the sky. Watching this, Lloyd was suddenly reminded of what Melorine predicted for him before he left oul Society. He was told that he would meet an 'Eternal Quincy' who held 'The Sign of the Heavens'. The way that Date held his Crossbow now made it look like a Cross.

Date fired several hundred arrows into the sky. They did not begin to fall for another few seconds

"Amatsu Ame!" roared Date as the arrows flew down, piercing the remaining Hollows and destroying them. Date's Crossbow disintegrated aswell.

The Quincy looked at his left hand. It was beginning to shake violently and shrivel up, as if he was aging rapidly. Hastily, Date grabbed one of the vials on his belt and popped it open. He quickly gulped down the contents. As he did, his hand began to return to normal and stop shaking. Lloyd hadn't seen any of this, as he was still in awe at Date's power.

Lloyd remained in the shack recovering for the next two days. When he was finally able to continue his search, he turned to Date

"Date, before those Holows attacked the other day, I was going to tell you something" said Lloyd "Before I left Soul Society, I was told that I would meet Four other Warriors and we would be destined to 'Defeat the Devil'. I'm still not sure what this means, if it is literal or figurative. However, I'm certain that you are the 'Eternal uincy who holds the Sign of the Heavens' that I was told about…Will you join me?" asked Lloyd

"Tch…Defeat the Devil huh…Sounds interesting" chuckled Date "Very well, I don't have anything personal against you Shinigami anyway."he said as the two shook hands. And thus, the second member of the Five Warriors was confirmed; Date Shashu, the Eternal Quincy

To Be Continued…

Weapon Translations:

Chihou – Thousand Cannon

Teachnique Translations:

Amatsu Ame – Heavenly Rain


	10. Chapter 9: The Villain's True Identity

Chapter 9: Encounter! The Villain's True Identity is…

One Week has passed since Date allied himself with Lloyd. As of yet, there have been no new leads regarding Marina's whereabouts. In a search for new leads, Lloyd and Date return to the site where Marina went missing late at night. It had been some time since the attacks took place, so the police security was little, if any at all.

"So what you're saying is that your Lieutenant was either dragged away to the forest where I found you, or they extracted some of her reiatsu and made a trail to lead you into that trap with the Arrancars" said Date

"Either way, it doesn't matter" said Lloyd "This was her last known location, so if there are any leads on her, they should be here" said Lloyd. He continued to inspect the area, until he found a second trace of Marina's reiatsu. It was mixed with one of the unknown traces in the area, implying that she was carried off by the enemy.

"I think I've found a trace" said Lloyd "It's faint, but it's there. Her reiatsu is mixed with one of the others. It looks like she was dragged off by the enemy"

"I see…So what now? Do we follow it?" asked Date

"Yeah…We'll go and take out whoever attacked her if we can too" said Lloyd

"And if this is another trap?" asked Date

"Then we'll blast right through it, are you ready?" asked Lloyd as he stood up and prepared to move out.

"*sigh* One of these days, this optimistic attitude of yours may well get you killed" sighed Date, but smiled anyway "Very well, let's be off" he said as the two men followed Marina's trace to a rundown warehouse in a derelict area of the city

"…This is it?" asked ate "I'm getting bad vibes from this place…It's certain that this is a trap"

"I'm going in" said Lloyd, ignoring what Date said, then turned to him "You can stay out here if you want to be a scardey-cat!" he teased.

"Tch…I feel like I'm your babysitter, not your partner" sighed the Quincy as he followed Lloyd into the warehouse. Despite being in the most rundown area of the city, a surprising amount of items were being stored in the warehouse.

"Welcome, my guests" said a deep voice from high up on the rafters. Both men instincitivally reached for their weapons. Lloyd grabbed the hilt of his Zanpakutou while Date threw his cape aside and placed his left hand on his gauntlet, ready to create his Bow. Suddenly, Lloyd recognised the voice. It was the unknown voice that he heard on the Hell Butterfly recording.

The Masked Man stood above the two on the rafters along the roof of the Warehouse. Sure enough, it looked as though the mask was hiding his real voice and changing it, as not only did it sound too deep for a man of his size, but it also sounded as though it was being altered.

Suddenly, the other two Masked Men emerged from behind large containers, with their Zanpakutou already drawn

"…They're Shinigami" said Date "Do you know them?"

"I don't think so…No ones deserted Soul Society in the time that I've been a Captain" muttered Lloyd

"Now now you two, let's not get ahead of ourselves " Said the Masked man on the rafters. He seemed to be talking to his own men rather than to Lloyd and Date.

"…Do you think you can handle those two?" asked Lloyd

"With ease" replied Date. After a moment, both Warriors drew their weapons.

"Break Free! Waramekonpaku!" called Lloyd as his sword's blade split into two with different colours

"Raikoukami!" he roared as he fired a blast of lightning at the two small fry, causing them to dodge and giving Lloyd an opening to break through

The two other masked Shinigami tried to follow him, but were cut off by Date, who blocked their path in an instant

"That's…Hirenkyaku?" said the larger of the two Shinigami

"Damn it…A Quincy then?" asked the smaller

"Correct" said Date as his massive Chihou bow formed on his right arm "Let's dance"

"Reap all Life! Karite!" said the smaller Shinigami as his Sword transformed into a Scythe, and several ghostly snakelike creatures appeared on his back

"Silence! Nokogiri!" said the larger of the two Shinigami as his sword transformed into a larger serrated blade

Lloyd continued ahead until he reached the rafters where the leader stood. Without a second thought, Lloyd rushed in, aiming to strike on of the Masked Man's vital spots. However, He was dodged easily each time. The Masked man eventually jumped over Lloyd and landed behind him. He noticed the sign on Lloyd's haori and laughed

"What's so funny!" asked Lloyd, quickly turning to meet him

"Hahaha, So you're the Captain of Squad 7?" asked the Man "This is just too good to be true" he laughed

"What! How…How do you know something like that!" asked Lloyd

"Because it's written on your back, duh" said the Masked Man "So if you're the New Captain, Marina didn't make the cut then, huh? I guess that's why she was still wearing that Lieutenant's Badge. Are you her Captain now?"

"What! How do you know Marina's name! Speaking of which, where is she! Give her back!" asked Lloyd angrily. This whole thing was becoming way too weird.

"How do I know Marina's name?" asked the Masked Man "That's a stupid question" her said as he raised his hand to his mask and unclipped it "I wonder…did she tell you about me?"

Meanwhile, Date seemed to be handling himself well, despite being outnumbered. He fired a single arrow at the larger Shinigami.

"Pfft, Piece of trash!" he said as he tried to block the arrow. However, the arrow proved to be stronger than expected and broke his defence. Another volley of arrows continued towards the defenceless Shinigami, until one of the other Shinigami's ghostly snakes ate the arrows

"What! It ate them?" said Date in disbelief

"Of course, these little pretties can devour any reiatsu they come into contact with" laughed the Shinigami "I'm the worst opponent for someone like you!"

"Tch…Who are you two really?" asked Date

"You really wanna know?" said The smaller Shinigami

"Alright, we'll show you" said the larger Shinigami as they raised their hands to their masks and unclipped them.

Meanwhile, In Soul Society, Kaze Darwin was reviewing the recording taken by the Hell Butterfly

"Hmm…Something doesn't seem right…" he muttered

"Is something wrong, Captain Darwin?" asked Elizabeth in her robotic voice

"Yeah…" he said as he continuously played the last few seconds of the recording

"…_C-Captain…BZZT…C-Captain…BZZT…C-Captain…"_

"…What if, theoretically…Lieutenant Lockheart wasn't asking for her _current _Captain and…she in fact, saw her old one?" asked Kaze

Back in the warehouse, as the Man removed his mask, Lloyd's eyes widened in horror. He finally realised what he was fighting, and everything was beginning to tie together. The face behind the mask he had seen once before in a painting in the 7th Squad Barracks. The picture of a man with Blazing red hair and a scar down one eye who supposedly died on a mission. That man stood infront of him, alive and well.

"You're…Captain Akuma!" said Lloyd, beginning to forget that he was in a fight

"Oh! So you do know about me! I'm flattered" said Damon Akuma, the former Captain of 7th Squad "So…Does this answer your question?" he said, pointing at his face

"I see…So…on that recording…She wasn't talking about me…but you?" said Lloyd

"Eh? What're you talking about?" asked Damon, confused at everything Lloyd was saying "Reagardless, as for Marina's whereabouts, she's closer than you think, but she'll soon be out of your reach…Here's a hint, to where she'll be; Think a little closer to home"

Meanwhile, the other two Shinigami also dropped their masks

"Former 2nd Squad Lieutenant, Neil Hitogoroshi" said the smaller Shinigami wielding the Scythe. He worse thick framed glasses and ha stunning blonde hair and blue eyes

"Former 8th Squad Lieutenant, 'Madness'" said the Larger Shinigami. He had gelled back brown hair and green eyes. He looked nothing like his former Captain, who wore outrageous attire.

"Madness?" asked Date "What kind of name is that?"

"It wasn't my choice…That damned Ganseki gave me this nickname" said Madness "I'm only keeping it to remind me of how much I hate him!"

"Hmm…Well, I can see that you have issues. But it doesn't matter, I don't know either of you guys, so this doesn't change a thing!" he said as he pointed his Bow at the two Shinigami, eager to fight on.

"Anyway, this is all we have time for today. We have plans you now, gotta get going" said Damon "Ciao!" he said as he tossed down a smoke bomb, as did his two subordinates as they fled. By the time the smoke was clear, they had disappeared.

"Hey! Did you know them?" asked Date as Lloyd returned to ground level.

"No…well…Not personally…" he said "Anyway, I want to check and see if Marina's here somewhere!" he said. Regardless, they searched every container at least twice, and didn't find her

"She doesn't seem to be here…perhaps she never was?" suggested Date

"No…She was definitely here" said Lloyd as he mulled over Damon's words

"_She's closer than you think, but she'll soon be out of your reach…Here's a hint, to where she'll be; Think a little closer to home"_

"Closer to home…Does he mean…Soul Society!" asked Lloyd "That's it! We have to head back to Soul Society!" he said. He bean to walk before Date stopped him

"We can't…or rather, I can't" he said "Humans can't enter Soul Society without becoming Spiritual Beings…" he explained "Don't you already have another duty…gathering these five warriors together?" asked Date "If they go to Soul Society, the Gotei 13 will stop them, I'm sure"

Reluctantly, Lloyd agreed. He wanted to follow the three to Soul Society, but decided that it would be better in the long run if he continued to fulfil the Prophecy. There would be another chance to fight.

Several Days later, in the skies of Soul Society…

"…You're here already?" said Damon as the Three Arrancars who encountered Lloyd before appeared behind him

"Of Course, M'Lord" said Harrison "However, we were late because Shelly is still depressed after not capturing the Shinigami from several weeks go"

"He was _so_ cute. I wanted to torture him so much!" she cried

"Well, forget about that for now. You can have any man you want here…But leave the Head-Captain for me" said Damon "…It's time to start the show!" he chuckled as he took off a necklace from around his neck which held a small purple stone

To Be Continued

Technique Translations:

Raikoukami – Lightning God


	11. Chapter 10: The Sealed Captains?

Chapter 10: The Sealed Captains

"You Idiots!" roared Yuu. The short Lieutenant of 1st Squad was reprimanding Gerard Stalker, Zack Mizu and Melorine Harvey in the Head-Captan's office for assisting Lloyd when he abandoned his post. "You have all defied direct orders, and for that you should all be punished!"

"Please, Sir, reconsider!" said Gerard "…Mel has done nothing wrong, why does she have to hear this!"

"…I think you need to get your priorities sorted out, Captain Stalker…" sighed Zack "Shouldn't you try and bail yourself out first?"

"No way, I refuse to stand by and watch a lady get punished for something she didn't do…" said Gerard, before quietly adding "At least, not in this context"

"Impudent fool!" said Yuu as he smacked Gerard on the head with a staff "I will not tolerate your foul, ill mannered humour right now!"

"Well I don't really like the way you're treating this fine young woman!" said Gerard in reply. Although he was short, Yuu was standing on a desk so that he would be on eye level with the others. The two men stared at each other angrily, to such a point that their eyes seemed to be on fire

"Yuu…I think they've had enough" said Atsui, who was sitting at his desk "I'm sure they've learned their lesson

"But Sir! They've defied direct orders!" argued Yuu "I anything, they haven't been punished enough

"That's enough, Yuu…" said Atsui "You three can go now" said Atsui as the three Shinigami breathed a sigh of relief as they left the office

"The nerve of that guy! Just who does he think he is! Speaking to a lady in that tone…It's disgusting!" complained Gerard

"We should be glad that all we got was a scolding from Lieutenant Hakimichi" said Zack "It's probably a good idea to leave it at that.

"No way! Infact, I'm going to go back there, and give that guy a piece of my-!" started Gerard, however, as he turned to walk back to the 1st Squad Barracks, there was a loud clanging sound, and he suddenly turned to stone

"W-What! What just happened!" asked Zack. The sound was heard a second time, and this time, Mel turned to stone. Shocked and Confused, Zack made his way back to the 1st Squad Barracks hastily.

"Lieutenant Hakimichi! Something has happened to-!" started Zack, before he saw the horrifying sight of the Head Captain Atsui Hasebe encased in stone

"What trickery is this!" asked Yuu as he examined the Head-Captain's body "Lieutenant Mizu? I have more important things to take care of now

"S-Sir! Captain Harvey and Captain Stalker are both…They're the same as the Head-Captain, Sir!" said Zack in a panic. This was unprecedented in the history of Soul Society.

"What!" said Yuu in surprise. Suddenly, a messenger appeared

"There are several message from a number of squads sir" said the messenger "Apparently, all the Captains are encased in stone…" he said. He looked up to see Atsui in the same condition "Sir…They're asking what to do in this situation…"

Suddenly, Damon's group appeared on the balcony outside the office

"Interesting…So, that stone actually worked" said Damon "Good work, Neil"

"But of course, we've spent years trying to find a way to reduce Soul Society's military force by this much" said the former Lieutenant "But I never imagined it would be this effective"

"Yes…This stone is something powerful indeed" said Damon as he examined the purple stone around his neck. "Anyway, you can kill the small fries, the messenger and that boy" said Damon. In an instant, Harrison, the green haired Arrancar, had stabbed and decapitated the messenger. Zack stood, frozen on the spot as he watched, knowing that he was next

"Run you fool!" said Yuu as he drew his sword, which was longer than his own body "I will take care of this!" Zack didn't need to be told twice as he pivoted and ran out of the room. Damon jerked his head and motioned for Harrison to chase him.

"The rest of you, do what you like" he said "Neil and Madness, stay here with me. He may not look it but Hakimichi is an acclaimed warrior" The Arrancars nodded and dashed off in different directions. Suddenly, what appeared to be a massive dark mouth appeared in the sky. It opened to reveal another group of Vasto Lorde Arrancars, Six more to be exact.

At the head of the group stood an Arrancar whose hair looked like a lions mane. He had his mask fragment on the upper right side of his head.

"Alright you bastards, Captain Akuma has promised us glory if we take out the top ranking members of Soul Society. Spread out!" he roared as the six new Arrancars did the same as those before them.

Zack continued running past the two Captains encased in stone, but Harrison had finally caught up and blocked his path

"…Playtimes over, little boy…" chuckled Harrison as he slowly made his way towards the petrified Zack.

Meanwhile, in the 4th Squad Barracks, Shelly was wandering around aimlessly

"Hmm…There aren't any good looking men to torture around here" she sighed "The only good looking guy I'cve seen so far was that Head-Captain…but I'm not allowed him" she moaned. She stopped walking when she heard the sound of a sword being drawn. She turned around to see Nina holding her sword shakily

"Oh…You've got guts, kid…" she laughed "Do you really wanta try and fight me?"

Elsewhere, Reed was faced against the Lion-faced Arrancar

"So, you're a Lieutenant, right?" asked the Lion Arrancar "…What's your name?"

"Me?" asked Reed "Why do you want to know that?" he asked

"It's common courtesy to ask your opponent his name before you kill him" said the Arrancar

"I see…Reed Target" he said "And you?"

"Ha! I'm Leo!" he said as he drew his sword "Let's have a glorious match!" he roared as he rushed at the ranged spcialist.

At the 9th Squad Barracks, in the theatre room where Shin's performances would take place, Rin found herself defending her encased statue from a greasy, blacked haired Arrancar. His hair covered his right eye, and his teeth always seemed to be showing. His mask fragment seemed to be a small dot of the mask on either side of his mouth.

"You look disgusting" said Rin

"Now that ain't polite, little missy" said the Arrancar "The name's Tarant" he said "And yours?

"…Rin Odoriko" she said reluctantly

"That's a good name" said Tarant "Y'know Rin…you're kind of my type" grinned the strange Arrancar

"Ugh…I'd rather date a Giant Spider" she groaned

"Excellent! Then we're gonna get along like a house on fire!" said Tarant as he drew his sword "The way I see it, a first date should always be a fight to the death!" he roared as he lept up at Rin with surprising agility.

On top of the 10th Squad Barracks, defending the stone statue of a sleeping Don Patch, was Mickael Hammerton. He refused to budge when a man with black hair, with a single white streak down the middle showed up. This Arrancar's mask fragment stretched from one side of his face, to the other, passing over his nose as they did.

"Look man, just move and lemme get this over with." he said "I don't have all day"

"I refuse!" replied Mikael "I shall only move when my broke, battered body is tossed aside!" he said

"Well.. you're not giving me too many options " sighed the Arrancar "The names Mujin, you better remember it in the next life!"

"Hey…Are you a Lieutenant?" asked Gordon, the hulking man of an Arrancar to Julie, the Lieutenant of 11th Squad

"I am, what of it!" she asked angrily, her sword already drawn

"The Boss said I have to kill you" said Gordon "Sorry about that!" he said as he aimed a punch with his massive fist at Julie

"Eh? I wound up in some weird place…" said another female Arrancar. This one had brown hair, and her Mask fragment looked like horns on her forehead

"_Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!"_ said a Robotic voice as red lights flashed on and off in the 12th Squad Barracks "_Activating Defence Mode!"_

Suddenly, Elizabeth emerged from the shadows. Her normally green eyes were now red. Several compartments on her bopdy were open to reveal weapons, including guns on her arms and legs. She also carried a Zanpakutou.

Elizabeth was created by pouring the souls of Shinigami into a robotic body. This is what allows Elizabeth to wield a Zanpakutou.

"Eh! Robot?" asked the female Arrancar "That's cool and all, but It'll be a nuisance" she sighed "Hey, tin can! I dunno if you understand this but, The names Antler! And don't forget it!" she said as she rushed at Elizabeth.

Meanwhile, in the 13th Squad Barracks, Jessie wa sleapng around, dodging the attacks of a purple haired Arrncar whose mask fragment covered his mouth entirely

"Hey, hey, is that it, that's all you've got, man this is boring" said Jessi, who refused to keep quiet for even a moment

"Ugh! Shut up! You're giving me a headache you bastard!" said the Arrancar

"Hey, What's your name, I'm Jessie, who're you?" asked Jessie as he lept around

"I'm Hebi! Now hold still and let me kill you!" he roared as he continued his ineffective slashes against Jessie

And thus, the war between Soul Society and its former Captain Damon Akuma began…

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 11: The Shark VS The Griffon

Chapter 11: The Shark VS The Griffon

"Playtime's over, little boy!" shouted Harrison as he dashed towards Zack, aiming to finish him in one blow. However, Zack managed to avoid the attack using Shunpo, a high speed movement technique available only to Shinigami. He tried to run away from the green haired Arrancar, and would have escaped if not for one fatal detail; the statue of his Captain!

Harrison stood by Ml's statue and ran his claws along her neck, threatening to smash the statu. Zack didn't dare make a move in case Harrison broke the statue. Harrison smiled, and moved to Zack using Sonido, the Hollow's equivalent of Shunpo.

"Smart boy" chuckled Harrison, grinning "Now die!" he roared as he tried to slash at Zack a second time. At the last second, Zack dodged using Shunpo, and appeared above Harrison with his sword drawn. He hurtled downwards towards the Arrancar and slashed at him vertically. However, the Arrancar dodged with a series of acrobatic manoeuvres

"Heh. Not bad kid" said Harrison as a small cut opened on his cheek and began to drip blood. He wiped it off with his finger, and then licked it. "But let's see you try and keep up! I'm the fastest of all the Arrancars here!"

Zack doubled the grip on his sword as he prepared for Harrison's next attack. However, the Arrancar disappeared. Zack tried to find him, but found himself trapped in a circle of afterimages caused by Harrison's speed. Each image of Harrison laughed at Zack struggling to determine the real Arrancar. Harrison's attacks started small, opening a few cuts and nicks on Zack, but eventually he began to aim for his vitals. Thankfully, Zack was able to dodge or block these blows although barely. In a last ditch effort, Zack ran his hand along the blade of his sword and spoke.

"Rush downstream! Samesaru!" he called as his sword increased in length and straightened out. When it finished transforming, it took on the shape of a harpoon. Zack span on the spot and a ball of water formed on the end of his harpoon. He used this ball as a weapon as he span, eventually hitting the real Harrison and knocking him back.

"Tch…Shikai, huh?" muttered Harrison "No matter, I'm still stronger than-"he started, before he was cut off by Zack

"Se Bakufuu!" he called as a blast of high pressure water was fired from the tip of his harpoon at Harrison, knocking him back further and into a wall

"You're annoying. If you're fighting and talking, then you're only half concentrating on the fight. Someone like you spends too much time on what he's going to say next" said Zack as he threatened the Arrancar with his Harpoon. However, Harrison used Sonido again and appeared behind Zack

"Au contraire" said the Arrancar "Not only am I the fastest of the Mythical Trio, but I'm also the smartest. As a strategist, I have already come up with several possibilities of defeating you from having seen your Abilities only once"

Zack bit his lip as Harrison spoke

"I already know all your secrets. That Zanpakutou of yours, Samesaru was it? It can gather Hydrogen and Oxygen from the air to form water as a weapon, which can either be used as a physical weapon, able to reform itself after each hit, or as a projectile by increasing the pressure. I know all your tricks, little boy, and let me tell you, you need more than a bit of water to ground me!" said Harrison as he crossed his claws infront of his face.

"Soar! Gulifon!" he roared as a bright light enveloped him. When he emerged, he was entirely armoured in the same substance which made up the Arrancar's mask. His cat-like eyes were now visible. The mask on his face now covered over his mouth and nose, looking somewhat like a beak. He also now had wings like an eagle. His legs had changed and looked like a lions. He also had a Lion's tail. The separate claws attached to his hands had disappeared, and were replaced with actual claws which looked somewhat like a Bird's talons.

"I can assure you, your chances of victory have just fallen to 0%. You will die today, Shinigami." Said Harrison as he prepared to attack

"Ugh…Se Bakufuu!" called Zack as he fired another blast of high pressurised water at Harrison. However, the Arrancar simply wiped up a powerful wind and stopped the attack in mid-flight. The powerful wind also sent Zack flying back through a wall. Harrison instantly followed and stood over the wreckage where Zack's body lay

"Hmph…Perhaps it wasn't worth releasing my sword for after all…" sighed Harrison as he turned to walk away. However, suddenly, tentacles made of water rose up from the rubble. The wreckage suddenly exploded as an orb of water rose up out of the ground, containing a heavily damaged Zack within.

"What! What is going on here!" asked Harrison as he watched the Water Orb fall to the ground

"This is…My Se Tate…My final trick…" muttered Zack "You were right when you said that I control the Hydrogen and Oxygen in the air…but It's not only for attacking. This is a perfect technique designed for attacking and defending

"Preposterous!" roared Harrison as he fired feathers at Zack. The feathers acted as sharp projectiles, however, as soon as they entered the water ball, they slowed to a halt and floated to the surface, where they then fell to the ground

"See? You can't touch me in this…and now…The Offence!" roared Zack as dozens more tentacles were created. Suddenly, they all lashed out at Harrison at once. Four of them grabbed each of his limbs while the others proceeded to 'punch' his torso repeatedly. It was clear that this was damaging Harrison a lot, so Zack kept up the attack

"Grr…Enough of this!" roared Harrison as he beat his massive wings again, causing the water to disperse, even the orb around Zack He dashed over and kicked the Shinigami into the air, where he then followed. At high speed, he began to close in on Zack. He prepared to cut the boy's head clean off with his Claws as soon as he was within range. With this in mind, the Winged Arrancar smiled to himself as he closed in on the helpless Shinigami.

To Be Continued…

Zanpakutou Translations:

Samesaru – Shark Monkey

Gulifon – Griffon

Technique Translations:

Se Bakufuu – Torrent Blast

Se Tate – Torrent Shield


	13. Chapter 12: A Woman's Battle

Chapter 12: A Woman's Battle!

"Oh…You've got guts kid" giggled Shelly as she watched Nina hold her sword shakily "Do you really want to fight me?" she asked as she drew her own sword "This'll be over quickly, so don't you-" she started, before a third voice spoke

"Grant Me Protection! Rikotohime!" it said. Suddenly, before she knew it, Shell was being sent flying through a wall into one of the wards by a third combatant

"Who the hell did that!" she roared from the rubble. Nina looked over to her left to see Lieutenant Ruth Anderson of the 5th Squad, holding a Tonfa in either hand and standing in a battle stance. Shelly got to her feet, her hair was messed up and her outfit was ruined

"You! Listen up bitch! You just earner yourself a one way ticket to hell!" she roared, having forgot entirely about Nina as she focused entirely on Ruth. Ruth yelped as she narrowly avoided Shelly's first swing and attempted to dodge each of her others. She did a back flip into the air and flipped her tonfas around so that they pointed at Shelly

"Fuzei Taihou!" she called as a blast of air was fired from each Tonfa, knocking Shelly back

"Ugh…What…What the hell was that!" she asked as she leapt back to her feet, angry as ever

"That's my Zanpakutou, Rikotohime" said Ruth "It can fire a high pressure last of air at my opponent" she explained "It can also do this!" she shouted as she flipped the tonfas back so that they were parallel with her arm. Blasts of air were fired from the tonfa on her right as she went into a spin, being propelled by the air which acted as a jet. She span towards Shelly and shouted "Tatsumaki Sentou!" as her fist made contact with Shelly's face, causing her to fly back into another wall with a spin

"Ugh…You…Little…Bitch!" she roared as she drew her sword again and her attacks became even more erratic.

Although Ruth had the upper hand and had dealt much more damage to Shelly, she was beginning to tire out from the advanced techniques. Her reactions grew slower and she was barely able to dodge the attacks. Ruth leapt back beside Nina, panting

"Please, Lieutenant Anderson, let me help you!" said Nina as she took her sword

"Assistance please! Kanbyounin!" she called as her Sword began to shrink rapidly, until it was nothing more than a syringe containing a green liquid. She hastily found a vein on Ruth and injected it. Within moments, all of Ruth's fatigue was gone

"Wow! That's some powerful stuff!" said Ruth "What is that?"

"That's Kanbyounin's ability" said Nina "It will completely wipe out fatigue and give you a burst of energy" she explained "But please be careful, it only lasts for a few minutes, and your body will still take damage."

"No problem, I'll just finish this up quickly!" said Ruth as she went in for another assault. They seemed evenly matched for a while, before Ruth started to take the lead again by putting the pressure on and pushing Shelly back. However, Shelly saw a chance to counter and tried to cut Ruth. Thankfully, the Shinigami was able to dodge, and only had a few hairs cut.

"Fuzei Taihou!" called Ruth again as she fired a volley of high pressure wind shots at Shelly. This time, the Arrancar was ready as she managed to dodge them while closing in on Ruth. She lept up and kicked the Shinigami in the stomach, sending her flying back.

"Lieutenant Anderson!" said Nina as she rushed over to help her. However, Shelly was faster. Using Sonido, the Arrancar ran up to Nina and kicked her into a wall, knocking her unconscious and effectively removing Ruth's support.

Ruth was trapped. She couldn't find the strength to move her body or launch a counter attack.

"Hahaha! Look at you! You thought you all high and mighty, _Princess_" said Shelly "Well look at you now! Beaten and at my mercy! I prefer to torture men, so consider yourself lucky that I'll kill you now!" laughed Shelly sadistically as she brought her sword down. Ruth closed her eyes and braced for the attack...

But it didn't come. Confused, she opened her eyes and used all her remaining strength to look up. In front of her stood a male Shinigami, holding Shelly's arm and stopping the attack. Tears welled up in Ruth's eyes as she realised who it was

"…Brother…" she sobbed

"It's OK now, Ruth…Leave this to me…" said the man before turning back to Shelly "You…just who the hell do you think you are?" he asked calmly

"Me! Who the hell are _you_!" asked Shelly angrily as she tried to free herself from his grip

"Fine…I'll go first" he said as he let go of her wrist, but then instantly slammed a fist into her stomach and sent her flying back. The boy cracked his knuckled before he spoke

"5th Squad's 3rd Seat, Cyrus Anderson!" he said "Now what the hell were you doing to my sister!"

"Tch…3rd Seat, huh?" asked Shelly as she managed to pull herself to her feet "Like that matters! I've just taken out your Lieutenant! What could a 3rd Seat possibly-!" she started, before in an instant, she was knocked back again, this time through a wall and outside.

"You don't seem to understand…" said Cyrus "Although I'm the 3rd Seat…I'm stronger than my Lieutenant!" he said as he punched his fists together.

To Be Continued…

**Zanpakutou Translations:**

Rikotekihime – Selfish Princess

Kanbyounin – Nurse

**Technique Translations:**

Fuzei Taihou – Air Gun

Tatsumaki Sentou – Tornado Punch


	14. Chapter 13: Stronger!

Chapter 13: Stronger!

"I am stronger than the Lieutenant!" said Cyrus as he punched his fists together

"What! How the hell does that work?" asked Shelly as she pulled herself up from the rubble she was lying in after having been punched through the wall to outside.

"You see, I was offered the post of Lieutenant first, but I turned it down" said Cyrus "I suggested that Ruth should take it, so that she might be safer if she was closer to the Captain, though considering our Captain's personality, that may have been a poor choice"

"Ugh, I don't care about your life story, jerk!" she said angrily "And where the hell's your sword! Draw it so I can beat you properly!"

"I already have. In fact, it's already been released" he said as he clenched his fists. If one looked closely, they could see that he was wearing a pair of Knuckledusters. "This is my Zanpakutou, Yuuenkoboshi!" he explained "It has no special power like my Sister's…But It does increase my physical strength tenfold!" he said, which he then demonstrated by punching the ground, causing a tremor and creating a crater below him and sending debris towards Shelly, who managed to dodge

"Grr…You're getting pretty damn cocky, you bastard!" she said angrily, before smiling wickedly "Torturing cocky men are the most fun" she giggled as she licked her lips "Alright! I've decided! I'll torture you!"

"I won't let that happen" said Cyrus as he took up a fighting stance and readied himself for Shelly's attack. She rushed at him with her sword, ready to strike at any vital point. However, the Knuckledusters still had the properties of his Zanpakutou, allowing him to block the attacks with his fist in a specific way.

Shelly's frustration was growing as she struggled to land a hit on the seemingly bored 3rd Seat.

"Hold still!" she said angrily, growing increasingly more agitated by the 3rd Seat's lack of interest

Cyrus managed to break free of her assault by leaping backwards

"…Get out of here" he said "I don't particularly like fighting wome, so if you leave now, I'll forget all about this…"

"What! You bastard! _You _are showing _me_ mercy!" asked Shelly angrily "No no no! You're supposed to be at _my_ mercy!" she practically screamed as she lunged at Cyrus, aiming to pierce him while his back was turned. However, he vanished from sight right before the blade made contact. He had dodged using Shunpo and reappeared right behind Shelly

"You really think I would show you mercy?" he asked as he grabbed her free arm "That was a ruse…and it worked!" he roared as he tossed the girl back to the ground, causing her massive damage

"What kind of brother would let someone get away with hurting his little sister?" he asked "I'm going to do to you what you did to her three times over!" he roared as he attempted to grab her again. However, using Sonido, Shelly moved away from Cyrus and onto the roof of the 4th Squad Barracks.

"Sing! Keikoku!" she cried as her blade glew and her entire body was enveloped in a bright light. When she emerged, she was wearing a suit which seemed to made out of the same substance as a Hollow's mask. Suit covered all of her lower body and left her belly button expose. The suit covered as far as her chest and did not provide protection for the arms. Around her face were the remnants of a mask, which also extended through her hair. She now carried a small harp with a long blade along it's side in her right arm. All of her damage from before had now faded.

"Hahaha! Now you've had it!" she laughed "As soon as you're incapacitated, I'll take you back home so I can torture you to my heart's content…although, not before I make you watch as I cut off your sister's head, the arrogant bitch that she is!"

"You…Don't you dare badmouth my sister!" roared Cyrus as he quickly appeared behind Shelly and attempted to punch her. However, she began to play a few notes on her harp, and suddenly Cyrus found himself unable to move

"What…what is this!" he asked as he frantically tried to move his legs and arms so he could strike Shelly

"Hahaha! This is my power!" she laughed "Through different melodies, I can control my opponent's brain through sound and give it different commands" she explained "This particular melody is called 'Stiffening Symphony' and with it, I can stop your movements completely" she laughed as she continued to play a slow melody "This next one is one of my favourites!" she laughed as she quickly changed the tempo and key as she began to play a much faster song. As she played, Cyrus could not control his boy as he was forced to punch himself in the stomach

"This is my 'Assault Vibe' and using this, you will effectively beat yourself until I'm bored of it!" she laughed as she watched Cyrus hopelessly beat himself up. Eventually, still playing, Shelly herself walked over to Cyrus, then leapt into the air and kicked him while he was lying face up. The kick caused him to go plummeting through the roof and back down to where Ruth and Nina lay. Ruth was barely managing to stay conscious when her brother fell through the roof. By now, the songs were no longer necessary as Cyrus was unable to move.

"Hahaha! Now stay like that until I'm finished here" said Shelly as she walked over to Ruth "But make sure you watch, I wouldn't want you to miss _this_!" she said as she grabbed Ruth by the hair and dragged her out of the rubble. Ruth began to scream in pain as she was dragged.

"Shut up Bitch!" said Shelly angrily "I can't stand the sound of a little girl screaming. It makes me want to rip my ears off!" she said. During this time when she was distracted, Cyrus used all his remaining strength to lift his arm and grab Shelly's ankle.

"Hey! Don't you dare touch me! You'll get your turn!" she said as she kicked Cyrus in the face, sending him out of arm's reach "Now watch carefully…I'm about to paint this room red with your sister's blood!" she laughed as she held the Harp's blade to Ruth's neck and prepared to slit her throat.

To Be Continued…

**Zanpakutou Translations:**

Yuuenkuboshi – Grand Fist


	15. Chapter 14: The Worst Conditions?

Chapter 14: The Worst Conditions

"Ha! I'm Leo" said the Arrancar. Unlike the Mythical trio, the other Arrancars who appeared before the start of the battle wore human clothes. Leo wore jeans and a black jacket, the hood of which was fluffy and orange, resembling a Lion's mane. His mask fragment was located on his chin and lines his lower jaw "Let's have a glorious match!" he roared as he drew his sword and rushed at Reed Target, the Lieutenant of the 6th Squad.

Instantly, the Arrancar had gotten too close for Reed to be able to land a good shot on him. Instead, he was forced to block his attacks with his sealed sword, trying to find a good time to get some distance and begin a ranged assault. However, this opportunity did not show itself. As well as being strong, Leo was smart. He wouldn't even give Reed a second's opening as he continued a close ranged assault.

Reed continued to struggle, unable to break free of Leo's continued attacks. As the blades clashed and Reed continued to receive minor cuts, Leo seemed to grow wilder. The Lion-like Arrancar continued to get caught up in the fight, enjoying every moment instinctively. However, this wild assault provided the opening which Reed had been looking for. As Leo pulled back to attack, Reed quickly escaped to a nearby building by using Shunpo. He then hastily proceeded to release his sword.

"Pierce! Oushi-" he started, but before he could finish, Leo had caught up using Sonido and interrupted the transformation before continuing his repeated attacks on Reed. Not only was the Arrancar strong and smart, but he was also ridiculously fast. At this rate, Reed would be unable to get some distance, unable to release his Zanpakutou and be unable to attack with his preferred weapon.

Suddenly, Leo stopped. He leapt back and stared at Reed. Suddenly, he stuck his sword into the ground and began standing like a quadruped, on his hands and feet. Reed didn't wait for an attack as he began to release his sword.

"Pierce! Oushiya!" he called as his sword transformed into a Crossbow which he immediately fired at Leo several times. However, the bolts broke off against the Arrancar's thick skin. He even caught one in his mouth and crushed it with his teeth. Suddenly, the Arrancar spoke

"Tear! Shishi!" he roared as he was suddenly enveloped in a golden light. When he emerged, he was completely primal. He continued to stand on four legs. His arms now resembled the legs of a lion more, as did his normal legs. His hair had grown exponentially and looked like a long mane. He had a massive tail which slowly swung left and right. His entire body, bar his face, was coated in the same material as a Hollow's mask. Suddenly, he lashed at Reed. He had no apparent weapon, but his claws were enough. Instantly, Reed was forced into a corner and was facing the worst situation for an archer, forced to battle an enemy at close range.

Meanwhile, in the 9th Squad's performance room, Rin found herself defending the statue of her captain against a black and greasy haired Arrancar by the name of Tarant. He wore a full black trench coat and was already in the process of attacking Rin

"The way I see it, a first date should always be a fight to the death!" he roared as he leapt up at her, slicing wildly. However, Rin saw many weaknesses in his stance and countered easily. Elegantly, she lifted her leg and kicked him in the stomach, then span and sent him flying in to a wall.

"Ugh…What was that?" groaned the Arrancar as he pulled himself up from the rubble

"This is my Ballerina Kempo" said Rin as she calmly returned her leg to the ground "And that was just a small portion of it" she said as she drew her sword "If you wish to see more, I'll gladly oblige she said as she ran her hand along it's blade

"Dance! Ongaku!" she called as her Zanpakutou transformed into a long thorned whip.

"Eh! That's it!" asked Tarant" that's a lame Shikai you've got there. Normally it's like a Battleaxe or even a Cannon-" he stated, before Rin lashed at him with the whip. It swung around and latched onto his arm. She then pulled hard on it, sending Tarant flying towards her. She jumped up and kicked him once more, this time in the face, as he passed.

"Don't insult my weapon" she said "With a weapon like this, my Ballet Kempo's power increases tenfold"

"Ugh…You're annoying" groaned Tarant as he pulled himself out of the rubble "I hate annoying chicks. I guess I should just kill you, huh?" he said as he licked his sword's blade

"Ensnare! Kumo!" called Tarant as he began to transform. When his transformation was finished, he took on the form of a grotesque creature. He looks like the fusion between a human and spider. His entire body was coated in the same substance as the mask, apart from his chin. There were eight holes where his eyes once were, similar to a spider's. In two of these holes were his real eyes. He now had four arms and four legs and also a Spider's abdomen on his rear end.

"So, do you find me attractive now?" he asked Rin, who was struggling to avoid throwing up

"That's gross…" she chocked "What kind of disgraceful person chooses a form like that…" she groaned

"Hey! It's not like we get to choose what we become! This is it! Deal With it!" he said as blades swung out from his four arms. However, instead of charging at Rin, he leapt into the air and shot a stream of web from his abdomen and began to hang from the ceiling. This only served to make Rin more nauseous. He suddenly began to swing around the stage, creating a web to trap Rin in while she was recovering.

"Hahaha! Try this on for size!" laughed Tarant "Now that silly little Ballet technique of yours is useless in this situation!" he laughed "You can't move, now just die!" he roared as he flew down at the trapped Rin, who struggled to find a way to counter the coming assault.

To Be Continued…

**Zanpakutou Translations:  
Shishi – Lion**

**Ongaku – Music**

**Kumo – Spider**


	16. Chapter 15: Honour and Pride

Chapter 15: Honour and Pride

"Look man, just move and lemme get this over with" said an Arrancar with short black hair, with a single streak of white down the middle. His mask fragment stretched from the cheekbone on one side of his face to the other, passing over his nose.

"I refuse!" replied Mikael, the bulky, afro-headed Lieutenant of the 10th Squad who stood his ground, preventing the Arrancar from getting at his petrified Captain, Donderik Patchson "I shall only move when my broken and battered body is tossed aside!" he said strongly as he adjusted the sunglasses he wore.

"Well…you aren't giving me too many options here" sighed the Arrancar "The name's Mujin. You'd best remember that in the next life you bastard!" he roared as he drew his sword. He dashed towards Mikael. His speed was amazing, as he create afterimages of himself as he attacked; making it nearly impossible to determine which direction he was going to attack from.

However, Mikael managed to counter this by striking the ground with his sword. The roof of the 10th Squad Barracks began to crumble, and sent the two of them tumbling into the room below. As they fell, Mikael made it his priority to grab his Captain's statue and set it down safely, making sure no harm had come to it.

"Bad idea!" said Mujin as he slashed Mikael's back, causing the man to grunt in pain.

"This is my duty…" he grunted as he turned to face the Arrancar "I shall uphold the honour of the Patchson House…Even if I am to die trying!" he roared as he held his sword in the air "For Honour! Daikatana!" he roared as his Sword glew brightly as it transformed into it's Shikai form. When the glowing stopped, Mikael was holding a massive Greatsword, normally too heavy to hold with one hand, yet he managed it somehow. Although it was a Greatsword, which normally have large, broad blades, the blade of this Sword looked similar to a normal longsword with a larger hilt.

"Huh…Wow, you're pretty strong, huh?" asked Mujin "That's a pretty big weapon. I'm impressed you can hold that with one hand" he said, applauding Mikael

"Heh, if only" chuckled Mikael "This sword isn't quite what it appears" he said "For starters, it's lost three times the weight it had as a normal Katana" he said, before slamming the blade into the ground, creating a fissure which went in Mujin's direction "But it hasn't lost any of the power" he said as he quickly lifted the blade and swung it at Mujin. The Arrancar took a hit and was sent flying through a nearby wall into a different room.

"_Good, Now Sir Patchson won't be in any danger"_ thought Mikael as he watched Mujin closely, examining every move.

Mujin made the first move, firing towards Mikael at high speed once more, creating a flurry of afterimages to confuse him. However, this would not work again as Mikael simply swung his sword, creating a powerful gust which blew the real Mujin back. Before the Arrancar could hit the ground, Mikael dashed over and smacked him up with the back of his sword, sending him back up to the roof, where Mikael followed him. When he arrived, he found Mujin panting while holding his Katana. By this stage, the Arrancar was bleeding profusely.

"I thought that Arrancars would be more powerful than this" sighed Mikael "I never told you my name…I am Mikael Hammerton. Make sure _you_ remember it in the next life! He roared as he prepared to make one final brutal attack to finish off the Arrancar. However, in the blink of an eye, Mujin disappeared, then reappeared holding the statue of the sleeping Don Patch, causing Mikael to stop in his tracks

"Heh…Not so…tough now? Are ya?" panted the Arrancar, holding his blade to the petrified Captain's throat "I could just…break this statue…right now…And then…he's gone" he panted "What do ya say? Let's see what happens!" he roared as he swung his hand down towards the throat f the defenceless Captain.

Meanwhile, at the 11th Squad Barracks…

"Hey…Are you a Lieutenant?" asked Gordon, the huge Arrancar and the last of the Mythical Trio. He had dark red hair and a massive chin. His Mask Fragment extended all the way around the outside of his face similar to a boxing mask. He stood in front of the Lieutenant of the 11th Squad, Julie Hobs. Her black hair was tied back into a long pony tail. She also wore a pair of pointed glasses, giving her an intimidating appearance.

"I am, what of it!" she replied, having already drawn her sword and pointing it menacingly at Gordon

"The Boss said I gotta kill you" he said with a low toned voice, yet somehow sounded childish. "Sorry 'bout this!" he said as he aimed a punch at her with his massive fist. Julie lept up and landed on his massive arm which was easily able to hold her weight. She then attempted to slash his arm, however, her sword bounced off without leaving a scratch

"What the…" she said as she leapt back and tried to work out what happened

"I've got super thick skin" said Gordon "A normal sword can't cut me" he said as he attempted to punch her a second time, which she easily dodged. "Hold still!" roared Gordon as he frantically tried to crush Julie, but could not contend with her speed

"_I can't let some stupid, clumsy oaf beat me here" _she thought _"More importantly than my life, my pride is on the line!" _she thought as she lay her sword flat on the ground and stood on the blade

"Skate! Yaiba!" she called as the sword wrapped itself around her feet, creating a pair of Ice Skates

"What! What kind of weapon is that?" asked Gordon, tilting his head as if the answer would appear.

"Simple, it's a weapon that can do this!" she said as she began to skate towards him. The skates creates a thin path of ice for her to skate on, allowing her to move quickly. She leapt up and aimed a kick at Gordon's arm. Again, the Arrancar wasn't cut, but where the blade of the skates had caught him, ice appeared and stuck to him

"Argh! That's cold!" he roared as he held his arm "It's so cold it burns!" he cried "I'm gonna kill you!" he roared as he finally drew his sword "Crush! Gōremu!" he roared as his entire body was coated in a white light. When he emerged, it was clear that he had undergone an massive transformation. He had grown to three times his original size, and his entire body was now made of rock.

"What the-!2 said Julie in disbelief "It…It's like a Colosous!" she said as her legs began to grow weak, unable to hold her weight in the face of such a terrifying monster.

Without saying a word, Gordon lifted his arm and went to slam his palm down upon Julie in an attempt to crush her.

To Be Continued…

**Zanpakutou Translations:**

Daikatana – Greatsword

Yaiba – Blade

Gōremu - Golem


	17. Chapter 16: Mechanical Madness

Chapter 16: Mechanical Madness

"Eh? A Robot?" said a Female Arrancar who found herself lost within the 12th Squad Barracks and had wandered into the main computer room. She had long brown hair and green eyes, her mask fragment was on her forehead, and looked somewhat like a pair of horns. The robot she was referring to was Elizabeth-San Model 12, the robotic Lieutenant of the 12th Squad

"That's cool and all, but it'll be a nuisance" sighed the Arrancar "Hey, tin can! I dunno if you can understand this, but the name's Antler! Don't you forget it!" she cried as she rushed at Elizabeth, drawing her sword as she got closer.

"_Boot Up! Shiekisanki!"_ said Elizabeth. A port on her left shoulder opened and a Sword hilt appeared. She grabbed it and pulled it out, creating a blue laser blade as she did. The sword hilt also looked futuristic, with lines of blue neon lining it. Elizabeth calmly parried each of Antler's strikes and remained on the defence as Antler grew more and more frustrated. Eventually, Elizabeth seized an opportunity to gain some distance.

"Hah, trying to get some distance, are you?" asked Antler "As long as I stay close, then you won't be able to counter!" she said, but as she spoke, Elizabeth was already in the process of attacking

"_Activating Weapons System"_ said Elizabeth in her robotic voice as her left hand span around, before detaching itself and swinging to the right. Some of the metal on her hand retreated into her hand to reveal a targeting circle. Suddenly, a Gatling gun extended from her now open arm and began firing at Antler

"What the hell! Hidden Weapons!" cried Antler as she tried to find cover "What a dirty trick…but I suppose that's war…"

Antler returned to her feet and made a dash for Elizabeth, dodging the bullets. She managed to infiltrate Elizabeth's safe range, where she couldn't fire at Antler

"Now you're mine!" she cried as she tried to slash Elizabeth. However, Elizabeth's chest opened up to reveal two rockets, primed and ready to be fired at Antler

"What! You even have weapons _there_!" she asked angrily. The rockets were fired at point blank range at Antler, who was caught in the blast along with Elizabeth. Antler was left battered at the other end of the room, missing an arm and laying in a pool of blood. Elizabeth was not much better. She had blown a hole in her chest and lost several limbs.

"_Recovery Mode Activated"_ said Elizabeth as small wires within her body began to frantically work to patch together her broken body

"…You…Metallic bitch…" croaked Antler, whose lung had burst "…I'll…kill you…" she muttered as she grabbed her sword

"Gallop! Ojika!" she shouted as she was encased in a white light. When she emerged, she had transformed into a quadrupedal beast. Her entire body apart from her head was covered in brown fur. Her head remained the same, apart from her Mask Fragment. It had extended and increased in size by several times, gaining several branches as it did, resembling a stag's antlers. On top of this, all of her injuries were gone and she was at full power once more.

"Now you'll die!" she roared as she galloped towards Elizabeth at a surprising speed. She impaled the recovering robot on her antlers and laughed manically

"Beast one! Machine zero!" she said triumphantly as she tossed Elizabeth aside and trotted over to her body, which continued to frantically repair itself

"Repair this!" she said as she held her hoof over her head and brought it down hard.

Meanwhile, a much stranger battle was taking place n the 13th Squad Barracks. Jessie Inakomono leapt around the halls of the building, jumping off the walls and ceiling as he avoided a Purple haired Arrancar's attacks.

"Hey, hey, is that it, that's all you've got, man this is boring" said Jessie, who refused to keep quiet for even a moment. Jessie wore an outfit which resembled that of a jester. He refused to wear a Shinigami's uniform, complaining that it restricted his ovement. Instead, he chose to wear a red Jester's outfit. The only thing official about his costume was the Lieutenant's badge he wore around his leg for no reason other than humour.

"Ugh! Shut up! You're giving me a headache you bastard!" said the Arrancar, whose long purple hair covered his eye. The Arrancar's Mask Fragment covered all of his lower face, including his nose and mouth.

"Hey, What's your name, I'm Jessie, who're you?" asked Jessie as he continued to leap around

"I'm Hebi! Now hold still and let me kill you!" he roared as he continued his ineffective slashes against Jessie. The Jester Lieutenant continuously jumped around, avoiding the attacks with ease, despite their calculated thrusts.

"What is wrong with you!" said Hebi angrily "Why can't I hit you! All of my strikes are calculated perfectly, you should be dead by now!"

"If you wanna ask a question, you're gonna get one back. Gimme an answer for an answer" laughed the Jester "Hey, have you ever been to that Material World city called 'Paris'?" he asked, keeping his word by answering Hebi's question with his own ridiculous one.

"Shut up! Like that matters!" said Hebi angrily as he continued his ineffective slashing

"The answer's easy anyway" said Jessie "It's cus I'm…Unpredictable!" he laughed, getting up close to Hebi's face as he gave him the answer "Your calculations mean nothing to me!" he laughed.

"Now, here's my counterattack!" said Jessie as he finally drew his sword "Knock Knock? Doukeyakusha!" he said as his Zanpakutou transformed into a bunch of small balls which Jessie began to juggle

"What kind of Zanpakutou is that?" asked Hebi "It's pathetic!"

"Easy, it's the kind that does this!" laughed Jessie as the apparently plastic balls suddenly became balls of green fire, which were tossed at Hebi. Each time a ball was tossed, another would replase it, allowing for a seemingly infinite amount of amount of attacks.

Hebui was hit by the barrage of fireballs and was forced to jump back

"Very well then, if that's how you want it to be…" he muttered as he held his sword up "Creep up! Uwabami! He called as he underwent a transformation. When he emerged, his body was extremely similar to that of a snake. His long body was made of the same substance as the Arrancar's mask, and all but his mouth and hair was covered in it. The Arrancar's mouth was made up of several rows of long pointed teeth, as well as a forked tongue.

"Now, I will enjoy ssslowly devouring your body" he hissed "I've never tasssted clown before!" he said before he dashed towards Jessie, rebounding off the walls for an unpredictable attack himself. He caught the clown in his mouth and attempted to bite down on him. However, Jessie managed to escape by burning the inside of his mouth with his Zanpakutou. However, the Lieutenant was caught by the Arrancar's tail and he was beginning to be crushed, similarly to how a Boa strangles it's prey.

"Now, let'sss lisssten to the sssound of your bonesss crusssh, ssshall we?" hissed Hebi as he tightened his grip on the Jester, making him yelp out of pain.

To Be Continued…

**Zanpakutou Translations:**

Shiekisanki - Computer

Ojika - Stag

Doukeyakusha - Clown

Uwabami - Python


	18. Chapter 17: Yuu VS The Three Traitors

Author's note: Yeah, something kind of emabarssing I have to mention now. I've been using Microsoft Office Word 2007 to write, and to be honest, I've just worked out how to change the spacing between lines. So from now on, I'll be writing with no spaces, which should give my paragraphs proper structure and make me look like a competent writer. I may eventually go back and edit my earlier chapters to include this as well. Anyway, enjoy ^_^

Chapter 17: Yuu VS The Three Traitors

"You would challenge all three of us?" asked Damon as he drew his sword, eyeing up the tiny 1st Squad Lieutenant "That is indeed laughably…However, I know your strength, and in the past, I would have trod lightly, but now I am far stronger than you could ever hope to be" he laughed "And of course, you will have to take these two on as well" he said as Neil and Madness drew their blades

"Bah, you talk a big game, but you're still a few hundred years early to beat me" said Yuu "I might be small, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm the strongest Lieutenant in Seireitei!" he said as he made the first move, jumping up at Damon. Neil and Madness each tried to strike him, but as he was so small, Yuu was easily able to avoid their attacks by jumping on their swords to get to Damon.

However, Damon blocked the attack and the following flurry of strikes with ease. He looked bored as he did so, waiting for Yuu to grow tired so he could launch a counter attack of his own. His chance came when Yuu paused for a split second before attacking. In the blink of an eye, Damon lifted and slashed his sword. Although the tiny man was able to dodge it, the force of the attack sent him flying back into the wall

"Do you see now?" asked Damon "My power far surpasses yours" he said "You are nothing but a worm beneth my foot"

"Bah, you talk too much" aid Yuu as he pulled himself to his feet "…I'm not going full out on you as I might throw my back out…But it looks like I have no choice" he said as he hel d his sword, which was longer than his body, infront of him

"Illuminate! Ibitsutaiyou!" he called as the blade shone as bright as the sun. Once the light faded, Yuu's Zanpakutou had undergone a transformation and changed from a Katana to a Hookblade. The once dulled steel now shone brightly and the battered hilt with no guard was held together firmly, with a spiked guard. The blade curved at the top and jutted out at the tip.

"Witness the power of the sun!" roared Yuu "Solar Breaker!" he called as a fireball was formed inside the hooked part of his blade. He swung the sword, causing the ball to be fired at Damon's group. Before it made contact, it expanded rapidly, becoming a giant ball of flames. The three villains managed to get away in time by dodging with Shunpo and escaping outside, where Yuu followed them.

"Hmm…You seem to have singed my hair" sighed Damon as he ran his hand through his short red hair "Stand back you two. I have properly gauged his strength and I am now certain that you are no match for him…I, however, shall have no problems dealing with him" he said. Complying with their master's wishes.

"This has certainly been enjoyable, old friend, but I must finish it now" said Damon as he lifted his sword into the air, preparing another shockwave attack

"No, I won't let you!" roared Yuu as he held his sword with both hands and stuck the blade into the ground

"Bankai! Kyouseiibitsutaiyou!" he roared as two hooks emerged from the ground and trapped Damon's feet, preventing him from moving. Suddenly, a spiked cage shot up out of the ground around Damon, trapping the rest of his body and the area around him. Yuu twisted his sword, still stuck in the ground, like a key. Flames appeared at the tip of each spike within the cage and within a second, all fired with extreme force onto a single point; Damon.

A blinding flash was created when the attack hit, causing Damon's two henchmen to look away, as well as Yuu. Once the flash was gone, Yuu removed his sword from the ground, causing the cage to return to the ground, and approached the crater his attack had created, only to look on in horror at the sight which he saw. At the centre of the crater stood Damon, completely unharmed. His shirt had been burnt off, but there was not a single burn on his body.

"But…H-How can this be!" asked Yuu "That was a direct hit! There's no way you could have dodged that!"

"The answer to your question is very simple" said Damon, sighing as if he were bored "I did not dodge. I am simply so strong that not even your Bankai can harm me" he said. He lifted and brought his sword down forcefully, causing a forceful blast of air to send Yuu flying back into another wall, this time causing it to collapse.

"I understand at you are a prideful man" said Damon as he approached the heavily injured Lieutenant "You would never let the younger generation upstage you…I'm afraid that you'll have to die with your pride in shreads" he said as he brought his sword up one final time above te Lieutenant

"_Urk…He's right…There's nothing…I can do like this" _thought Yuu _"I shall die here…battered, broken and alone…unless…yes…I must at least try! It shall be…my final act!"_ he thought as a new well of power was awakened inside him, giving him his second wind. He jumped up and slashed at Damon. The former Captain dodged with ease and swung his fist at the Lieutenant, sending him crashing to the floor at his feet

"…You tried to at least injure me once? Admirable, but there was no way you could hurt me…You have failed" he said

"Heh…hehe…You think I was trying to hurt you?" asked Yuu "…Think…again…" he croaked as Damon looked down at his bare chest, to see that the purple stone he wore was now cut in two and behggining to shatter

"What!? You fool! Do you have any idea what you've done!?" he asked angrily, kicking the battered old man's body

"Heh…By the sound of…your voice…I guess I do" he laughed as 12 pillars of light shot up from areas all around Seireitei, The forests and even the Head-Captain's Barracks. Neil dashed down beside his leader and drew his sword

"Please sir, let me kill this pathetic old man…He isn't worth your time anymore" he said as he aimed to stab the broken body of Yuu's. However, he found himself unable to move, due to someone having skilfully grabbed his arms and twisted them into a way which made him drop his sword

"After all this time…you're still noisy" said a voice familiar to Neil. The one behind him was the heavily clothed 2nd Squad Captain, Zero Tenkaichi, whose outfit made him look like a ninja. He held his sword ninja sword-like Zanpakutou to Neil's throat.

"Hang on Neil! I'll help you!" said Madness as he drew his sword. However, he wa stopped by the sound of an electric guitar behind him

"Yo! What's the big rush!" said the Rock star wannabe Ganseki Yusuburu, the Captain of the 8th Squad "We were just about to start rocking out!"

Meanwhile, near the 3rd Squad Barracks, Zack Mizu, the Lieutenant of the 3rd Squad was in danger of being killed by Harrison, the Tactical leader of the Mythical Trio. However, a magical force moved the unconscious lieutenant out of the Arrancar's way

"What!? Who did that!?" he asked angrily. His question was answered when he noticed a woman setting the Lieutenant down

"I don't care who you are" said Melorine Harvey, the 3rd Squad's Captain "But no one harms my man and gets away with it!" she said angrily. As if by instinct, Zack's unconscious body groaned at her claims.

The sadistic Arrancar, Shelly, of the Mythical Trio had threatened to slit the throat of the 5th Squad's Ruth Anderson while infront of her brother. She seemed to take great pride in doing so

"Watch carefully dog, I'm about to paint this room with this bitches blood!" she laughed as she went to cut her throat. However, she found that she couldn't do it as a man was roughly holding her arm

"W-What!?...What is this! Get the hell off me!" she cried "Ow! That hurts! Let go! You're hurting me!"

"I don't care who you are. Wheter you're a nice girl a cute girl, a cruel girl, a smart girl, a nurse, a sexy librarian, a mature woman or a virgin…" said Gerard Stalker, whose normal upbeat attitude was not with him. Instead, he looked demonic "Nobody hurts my Ruth and gets away with it!" he roared as he punched Shelly in the stomach, causing her to drop both her bladed harp and Ruth. The dark skinned Captain of the 4th Squad scooped her up in her arms and set her in a different room along with Nina and Cyrus, who was still conscious

"Where…have you been?" he groaned

"You must rest now. You body is too broken to move. Leave the rest to us Captains" said Rashid as he stood up.

Leo's relentless assault against Reed continued, until the Lion-like Arrancar was interrupted by the sound of a gun firing.

"…That was just a warning" said Kai Bullet, the Captain of the 6th Squad, who stood atop a nearby building. The bullet had hit Leo's ear and embedded itself in the ground nearby

"Next time I'll aim for your head!" he threatened

"You can't move like this" laughed Tarant, the creepy Spider-like Arrancar whose gross Ressureccion made it difficult for a girl like Rin to fight "Let's see you use those fancy Ballet moves now bitch!" he hissed as he lept at the trapped girl. However, he as well as the webs in the room were blown back by a powerful wind.

"Who dares to disgrace my theatre with such a vile substance!?" asked Shin, who carried a massive fan "I shall smite thee like a bug under my-" he started, before getting a good look at his opponent "That's…That's…Gross!" he groaned, disgusted at the thought of fighting a giant man-spider.

Mickael Hammerton found himself in a pinch above the ruined barracks of the 10th squad. The Atrrancar he was fighting had taken the statue of Don Patch hostage and threatened to break it

"Let's see what happens if I do-" started Majin, the Badger-like Arrancar. However, in the blink of an eye, Don Patch disappeared and reappeared behind him, totally normal and seathing his sword. A second later, Majin's hand fell off

"Agh! What the…W-What did you do! How can you be that fast!?" he cried

"All I wanted was a bit of sleep…" sighed the Captain o the 10th Squad "I only close my eyes and all hell has broken loose"

Meanwhile, Julie of the 11th Squad was faced with, quite literally, a massive problem. On the verge of being crushed by the Colossus which was once the third member of the Mythical Trio, Gregory, she swallowed and faced her danger, frantically thinking of a way to escape. However, with a tremendous battle cry, the ragged, beast-like Captain of the 11th Squad appeared and punch the hand which was headed for them. To her surprise, The Beast and Gregory seemed to be of equal strength, causing the Colossus to take a step back cautiously, although causing extreme property damage.

"Suck it machine bitch! Who's all high and mighty now!" laughed the Stag-like Arrancar, Antler as she stomped on Elizabeth's broken body. However, she was forced to jump back when the lab's self defence systems finally kicked in.

"My my…how remarkable…I was encased in stone, but I could still see and hear everything…" said the mad scientist Kaze Darwin, the 12th Squad's Captain "But it looks like you're in a spot of bother, Elizabeth-San, don't worry, I'll definitely repair and upgrade you later…but there's no way I can take on an Arrancar by myself" he sighed "I hate doing this…" he said as he brought out a controller, presumably for the lab's systems "Activate Protocol 0,Passcode; Elizabeth!"

"Let'sss hear the sssound of your bonesss being crussshed" hissed the snake-like Arrancar Hebi as he crushed the Jester Lieutenant of the 13th Squad with his powerful snake body

"Ow! Uncle! Uncle! Un-" started Jessie, before a sword pierced his body from behind, and with that, Hebi's tail. The Arrncar hissed as he let go and slid back to reveal the cold hearted lieutenant of the 13th Squad, Coori Hyayaka.

"What!? You juussst killed your own man!" said Hebi "Why!?"

"Simple" said Coori as he drew his second sword "I saw an opportunity to wound my enemy and seized it. "

Finally, a pillar of flames appeared at the Head-Captain's barracks , causing Damon to look up from Yuu's battered body angrily. The silver haired Head-Captiain appeared on the balcony of the destroyed building, looking extremely angry, almost demonic

"Who has done this!?" he asked angrily "I shall kill you myself! For hurting my friends and destroying our home…I shall paty you back tenfold!"

To Be Continued…

**Zanpakutou Translations:**

Ibitsutaiyou – Crooked Sun

Kyouseibitsutaiyou – Great Crooked Sun


	19. Chapter 18: Chivalrous Fullbring

Chapter 18: The Forbidden Power; Fullbring!

It had been several days since Date had decided to work with Lloyd in his search for Marina. However, over the past few days, no new leads presented themselves and the duo were at a loss of what to do and where to go.

"Surely finding these other three fated warriors would be out best bet?" asked Date for the umpteenth time. He remained adamant that fulfilling the prophecy Lloyd was told would be the best course of action

"I've already told you, I can't focus on anything else right now. Marina could be in danger, or even hurt, because of my carelessness" replied Lloyd "I have to find her as soon as possible"

"We don't have any other leads" said Date "The best course of action is to proceed with-"he started, before he was interrupted by a massive spike in the reiatsu nearby. Without a word, the two of them dashed towards the scene of the disturbance.

However, when they got there, all they found was a teenage boy. He had blonde hair which went down to his shoulder, abnormally long for a boy and bright blue eyes, as blue as the ocean. He wore what appeared to be a school uniform. The uniform consisted of a maroon blazer, a white shirt and black trousers and shoes. He also seemed to wear some kind of pendant around his neck, presumably a good luck charm of some sort. There didn't seem to be anything abnormal about him, until, he turned his head and looked right at Lloyd. Date, being a human Quincy, had hidden earlier, but Lloyd thought there was no need to. As a Shinigami, he was invisible to the majority of humans, apart from those who had any kind of Spiritual energy. The boy continued staring at him for about a minute, before turning and leaving

"What was that about?" asked Date "He looked right at you, do you know him?"

"…No…I've never met that boy before" said Lloyd "I'm certain…but, it was like he could see me! He said. After a moment of silence, he spoke up again

"Let's follow him!" said Lloyd

"Are you sure?" asked Date "What about Marina, I thought you were worried about her?"

"Then…Can you follow him?" asked Lloyd "I have this weird feeling about him, like he's going to be important"

"*sigh* Fine then…I'll contact you when I find anything else" said Date "Go and look for more leads."

It was not until the next morning that Date contacted Lloyd. He sent him a text on a phone he gave him, although it took Lloyd half an hour before realising how to read the message. He went to where the message said and found Date looking around the corner of a wall at a school

"What took you?" he asked "I sent you a message forty five minutes ago"

"Well excuse me, Shinigami's don't carry…what did you call it…a 'mobile-phone'?" asked Lloyd

"Seriously? What about those other things?" asked Date "They look shockingly like phones"

"That's different, those are for finding Hollows and communicating with Soul Society" said Lloyd "Besides, aren't you the one who grew up in the 1500's? Aren't you the one whose supposed to have Techno fear?"

"I've learned to move with the times" said Date

"Anyway, look at this" he said, pointing around the corner "That kid probably attends school here."

"You're probably right…so what now, will we wait for him to come out? Asked Lloyd

"I guess…We don't have any other leads so we'll just have to wait" said Date

Six hours later, students began to file out of the school in droves. Among them was the blonde haired boy from before

"Hey! Arc! We were all gonna go out for karaoke, you wanna come?" asked a girl

"Hey, don't ask him, he's such a bore, he'd bring the whole mood down" said another boy, who grabbed the girl by the arm. The boy called Arc was about to answer before the cry of a Hollow echoed throughout the city. Of course, only certain people could hear it, like Lloyd and Date. However, it seemed that Arc was not quite normal either.

"…No…Sorry, I'm busy" he said

"Fine then, maybe next time" said the girl, smiling at him, making Arc blush a little

"Maybe never?" said the guy "C'mon, everyone's going on ahead". As soon as the couple had left, Arc turned and went the other way; towards the sound of the Hollow!

"That kids headed straight for the Hollow" said Date "We have to take it out before he-" he started, before Lloyd held him back

"Wait…I have a feeling about this kid…I feel like…He knows what he's doing" said Lloyd "Let's continue observing him for now"

"Fine…you're the boss" said ate as they began to follow Arc silently over the buildings.

They eventually ran into the Hollow, as expected. It wasn't particularly special for a Hollow. It stood on four legs and had a forked tongue. It's hole was on it's back and it was green in colour. Arc stopped at the end of the street and looked at the Hollow

"Geez, you bastard…Making me miss an opportunity" he said as he removed the pendant from his neck "Prepare to pay the price, you dumbass monster!" he said as he clicked a button and opened the Pendant. Inside were two pictures, one on either side. On the left was the picture of a blonde haired man with glasses. On the other side was a brown haired woman, smiling brightly.

"Chivalry!" called Arc as a green light erupted from the Pendant in his hand. Suddenly, the pendant had transformed into a massive blade. It was heavily adorned with intricate designs and jewels. The hilt was long and thing, sporting the sign of a Lion were the blade appeared The blade was rather large, but Arc had no problem holding it. The blade was mainly black, but half way up the blade, starting from the lion head, was a gold streak.

"Time to pay compensation for wasting my time!" he said angrily as he rushed towards the Hollow and jumped over it, cutting it in half straight down the middle with a single swipe of his blade. When he landed, hi s blade returned to being a Pendant as the Hollow disappeared. For a moment, he was silent, as if he were deep in thought. Finally, he spoke up at the top of his voice

"Come on out! You worthless Shinigami!" he called

To Be Continued…


	20. Chapter 19: Lloyd VS Arc

Chapter 19: Lloyd VS Arc

"Come on out! You worthless Shinigami!" called the boy called Arc, in the middle of an abandoned street in the wake of a battle with a Hollow. Lloyd and Date were hidden behind a nearby wall, and were shocked when the boy spoke

"He knows!" said Date in a hushed tone "What are you going to do?" he asked. However, Lloyd had already decided, and walked out into plain sight. As he expected, Arc instantly locked on to him. It was now certain that Arc knew about, and could see, Shinigamis as well as Hollows. His Spiritual powers were indeed remarkable.

"…Well?" asked Lloyd "I'm here…What is it that you want?" he asked

"Revenge!" replied Arc "Because of you lot, my parents are dead!" he said angrily as he held his pendant out in front of him and pointed it menacingly at Lloyd. The pendant was not particularly special, but Arc's power allowed him to transform it into a Longsword adorned with jewels and a black and gold blade.

"Let's not get too hasty" here" said Lloyd, holding both hands up, away from his sword "Let's just talk, I haven't killed anybody" he said "That power you're using…It's Fullbring, isn't it?"

"What's it to you?" replied Arc, the intensity of his stare only increasing

"Human children are born with those powers when their mother is attacked by a Hollow while the child is in the womb, right?" asked Lloyd "So because of that, I assume that's why you're able to see spirits too?"

"…Right" muttered Arc "But I don't need you for a lecture, I want your blood!" he roared

"Now just calm down for a minute!" said Lloyd "Why must you kill me? What have I done to you?"

"Because of you worthless Shinigami, my parents are dead!" said Arc "I cried and cried and cried while I watched my parents get torn apart by those damn Hollows! But none of you came! Not one! They could have been saved if you bastards had shown up!" he said, his anger reaching it's peak "Now I'll let you know that pain! Chivalry!" he called as his pendant transformed again into the massive Black and Gold Longsword. He ran at Lloyd and lashed out at him with his sword. However, the Shinigami Captain easily avoided the attack by dodging with Shunpo and then drew his sword when he came into sight behind Arc.

"If you want to fight, Then that's OK too!" he replied as he ran his hand along the blade of his sword "Break Free! Waraemekonpaku!" he called as his sword glowed a bright white light and transformed into the double bladed sword, with each blade a different colour. One as white as snow, and the other as black as night. Arc was quick to continue his assault, quickly turning and dashing at Lloyd at a surprisingly high speed. As he kicked off the ground, a flickering green light was visible for a split second, before the boy moved at a speed able to match shunpo. Lloyd was forced to block Arc's attacks for a while until he found a chance to counterattack.

Arc smashed the flat side of his sword into Lloyd's defenceless back and sent him hurtling towards the ground, where he quickly followed him with the same high speed manoeuvre as before and smacked him again, this time into the wall of an abandoned building. The teenage boy walked over to the weakened Shinigami and loomed over him like a towering shadow, pointing his blade at the Shinigami's neck threateningly. However, he was stopped by a pricklibng sensation on the back of his neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" muttered Date, who had released the massive crossbow-like spirit weapon called Chihou from his full arm gauntlet. Reluctantly, Arc lowered his blade as it returned to being a pendant

"Heh…You're pretty strong" coughed Lloyd as he tried to find a comfortable position in the rubble "What was that thing you did to catch up with me? No normal human should be able to do that"

"I'm not a normal human" said Arc

"Haha! You're right I suppose" laughed Lloyd, though it hurt

"It's called Bringer Light" said Arc "I can use Fullbring on the concrete to perform a 'super-jump' and I can use it again on the air to jump again"

"I see. That's certainly a useful ability" said Lloyd

"Don't compliment me! I should kill you where you lie for what your people did to me!" said Arc angrily

"Would that bring your parents back?" asked Lloyd "I'm sorry, but there's nothing you can do…If you really want to avenge your parents, then the one you should kill is the Hollow who ate them"

"Don't tell me what to do, scum!" said Arc "If your friend wasn't stopping me, I'd-"he started, before another high pitched shriek echoed throughout the city.

"Another Hollow?" asked Lloyd, who managed to pull himself to his feet "Come on, let's-urgh" he groaned, as he was forced back down to one knee due to the pain from his injuries before.

"You're to injured to fight, let me go and I'll take care of it" said Date

"Too late, the kid's already gone" said Lloyd as Date looked around to find that Arc had ran off, presumably towards the site of the Hollow

"We have to follow him" said Lloyd "I've got a bad feeling about this" he said.

Meanwhile, Arc dashed over buildings using Bringer Light to propel himself high into the air. Eventually, he arrived at the park, where he found a swarm of Hollows

"A lot of you bastards this time, huh?" he asked as he removed his pendant again "Prepare to pay the price for wasting my time!" he said as the pendant glew bright green once more "Chivalry!" he called as the pendant transformed again into a massive Longsword. He leapt down into the thick of the crowd, destroying a large number of the Hollows with a single swipe of his mighty blade. He proceeded to cut up each and every Hollow which attacked him. Eventually, the Hollows were destroyed, but a deep booming voice called out to him from nowhere

"Mwahahaha! Good! Such anger! Such hatred! Such bloodlust!" It laughed "Your soul shall be sweet indeed. I shall savour it as I devour you" it said as a black portal appeared in the sky above him. Arc's grip on his sword tightened as a tall Hollow revealed itself

"You…It's you!" roared Arc "You're the Hollow that killed my parents!"

To Be Continued…


	21. Chapter 20: Evolution!

Author's note: So sorry for the lack of updates. Anyway, I'd just like to point out that,as well as releasing this, I've slightly tweaked the last few chapters. Arc's Fullbring is no longer called 'Chivalry' and is now called 'Noah's Ark'. Read on, and you'll find out why.

Chapter 20: Evolution

The teenage Fullbringer stared up at the figure in the sky in horror. His long blond hair blew in the wind and his hands, which once confidently swung a black and gold longsword adorned with jewels, were now shaking in fear.

Above him hovered another man, with short black hair and blood red eyes. He wore a white robe-like outfit and on his waist was a sheathed katana. Through his chest was a gaping hole, showing the emptiness of his body, with no heart or other internal organs. He appeared to be wearing an eyepatch made of bone. This was the mask fragment of this particular Arrancar.

"Do you remember my name?" the man asked in a cold, yet humorously high pitched voice "Or didn't I tell you way back then?"

"No…You never told me your name that night" said Arc. His throat was dry and he struggled to find the words, but he managed to force them out in the end. Images of that terrible night flooded back to him. His parents. The rain. The blood. The monster. The pain. "But I did my research. You are the Hollow called Breaker!"

"Hehehe, that's right! That's right!" laughed the Arrancar called Breaker. "And you're the scared little kid with no mummy or daddy. My, how they tasted good! I can't wait to see how good your hatred tastes!" he laughed, licking his lips as a second horde of lesser Hollows appeared from behind him and dived down to the forest clearing, where Arc stood his ground and doubled the grip on his sword.

Meanwhile, Lloyd and Date made their way through the forest, towards the sight of the battle in the clearing, albeit slowly due to Lloyd's wounds.

"That kid's strong" grunted the Shinigami, who was being carried by Date.

"Indeed. I see now why you took a liking to him before" said Date "Do you think he is one of the five?"

"Perhaps" muttered Lloyd "The prophecy did say that there would be a Fullbringer among the five, and they aren't exactly easy to come by." Explained Lloyd "I'd bet my Zanpakutou that it's him"

Arc cleaved another Hollow in two before turning to face another. Neither side showed any sign of wearing down in this gruelling death gauntlet. Neither Arc's strength and stamina nor Breaker's numbers wavered.

"That's it! Keep fighting! Keep killing!" laughed the insane Arrancar from above "I want to eat your soul when you feel helpless! When all your strength has been drained! When you're on your knees, begging me not to eat you like your parents all those years ago"

"The kids got a lot of potential, I'll give him that" said the Quincy as the two veteran warriors trudged further through the woodland

"Indeed, perhaps his powers will evolve further?" suggested Lloyd "I recall reading in the 12th Squad Research notes that a Fullbringer's power will increase with the user's experiences and knowledge."

"How Interesting" grumbled Date as he continued to hoist the Shinigami along

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should be able to walk now" chuckled Lloyd , taking the hint as he began to limp ahead on his injured legs.

As time went on, the battle of wills began to take its toll on Arc, who was now panting, struggling to lift his blade. Regardless, he still continued to cut down Hollow after Hollow until he could no longer stand. At this point, Breaker floated down to the exhausted teenage boy, surrounded by Hollows

"Mmm…I've been waiting for this" hummed Breaker "Let me taste your hatred…Your resentment…Your Soul!" he laughed, reaching out for the boy.

Right before the Arrancar could touch the teenager, the Hollows around them suddenly disappeared. They were purged by a rain of lightning and arrows. From the edge of the forest just behind Arc, Lloyd and Date stood fully armed, wielding the Double Bladed Sword and Spirit Bow respectively.

"We'll take the small fry!" said Lloyd as he engaged the remaining Hollows "This fight is important to you, right? Then go ahead and take him out!"

Arc suddenly tapped into a well of unknown strength and found his second wind. He reached out and grabbed the hovering hand of the distracted Arrancar and gripped it tightly, breaking the Arrancar's fingers. A flickering green light appeared by his feet as Breaker recoiled in pain. He lifted his heavily adorned blade and held the flat side out towards Breaker as he kicked off the ground. The blade's flat side slammed into the Arrancar, sending him flying back into the woodland. Without stopping or losing momentum, Arc kicked again, against the air this time, allowing him to jump again, higher into the air to meet the Arrancar, who pulled himself up from the fallen trees and flew into the air. Arc rocketed towards Breaker again, this time, aiming to strike with the sharp end of the blade.

However, this time, Breaker was ready. He drew his own sword and blocked the attack, quickly countering with a slice to the arm, which cut deeply, but no enough to sever it. Arc fell to the ground, breaking several bones from the height he fell from, but slowly got back to his feet.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this!" moaned Breaker from above with his ridiculously high and cackling voice "I was supposed to devour you when you were scared! You won't taste good If I break you!"

"…Tough luck…Life…ain't that easy…" spluttered Arc, who was coughing up blood "I learned that lesson from you!" said the teenager. As Arc spoke, his entire body began to glow green, the same colour as the 'Bringer Light.' "I vowed to kill you and avenge my parents. For that purpose I have tempered my sword and sharpened my skills. Now that the day is finally here, I refuse to back down!" he roared. At that moment, the light reached it's peak around Arc and the boy was cloaked in it's light completely. When he finally emerged, he was clad in a stunning set of black and gold armour, like his sword

"Look! His powers did evolve!" remarked Lloyd after killing the last of the minor Hollows. The boy clad in gold wordlessly dashed towards Breaker, even faster than before

"Wh-What!? How can you move so fast in such a heavy set of amour!?" asked the now Panicking Arrancar, who tried to stab the boy with his sword

"I don't know" replied Arc, who instinctively moved his own sword "It's strange, but despite it's size, it feels as light as a second layer of skin"he replied, before swinging his sword at a blinding speed, severing Breaker's right arm from his body, causing the Arrancar to drop his sword along with his limb. The black blade moved so fast that the humming noise it made while cutting through the air was not heard until after the Arrancar's arm was removed and the blade had stopped.

"My arm! You cut off my arm!" wailed Breaker "It freakin' hurts! IT FREAKIN' HURTS!" he cried, grabbing the bleeding stump attached to his right side, where his arm used to be.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt when you're dead" said Arc calmly through is golden helmet's visor, pointing his blade at Breaker "You can't beat me now, not while I wear this Golden shell; 'Ark'." He said, punching his own chest with his left fist "Or while I wield this Black Blade; 'Noah'." As he said this, the large red Ruby, which was located on the Sword's blade began to glow along with the Sword's blade. Eventually, the once solid black blade had become a glowing red beam and had extended slightly.

"…Rot in Hell, you murderous scum" Arc muttered under his breath as he rushed within slashing distance of the Arrancar. He swung his sword ten times, each time dividing the Arrancar into more and more pieces

"Ten Commandments!" said Arc as the Arrancar's body finally disappeared, as if his soul dispersed.

Later, the three warriors stood on a street corner in the orange glow of the sunset.

"I…don't think I have any right to say this after what I did and said…" muttered Arc, who looked up at the two men. "But…Thank You! If you hadn't shown up, I would have died for sure"

"I understand." Said Lloyd "It helps to ease the pain if you can find someone to blame. I hope you've found peace with that Arrancar's death"

"I think I have…" sighed Arc "I'm in your debt" he said. At that point, the Shinigami and the Quincy both looked at each other and grinned

"Then come with us." Said Lloyd "Destiny dictates it!"

"Is that so?" asked the blonde haired boy "Sounds interesting, why not!" he laughed

"Actually, we never introduced ourselves properly, did we?" asked Lloyd "I am Lloyd Akashi, Captain of the Gotei 13's 7th Squad"

"Date Shashu. Quincy" said Date. Both men shook Arc's hand.

"I see. My name is Arc Destiny" said Arc, with surprisingly good manners "Pleased to make your Acquaintance, you bastard Shinigami and Quincy!"

To Be Continued


	22. Chapter 21: Foresight

Chapter 21: Foresight

The war on Soul Society waged by Damon Akuma, the former Captain of the 7th Squad, seemed to be going his way as his army of Arrancars and traitorous Shinigami managed to seal away the Captains and proceeded to systematically eliminate each of the 13 Lieutenants. With one final sacrifice, Yuu destroyed the gem which locked the Captains away and turned the war around as the strongest of Seireitei's forces joined the war.

"I don't care who you are…" said Melorine Harvey "But no one hurts my man and gets away with it!" she said angrily. The elegant Captain of the 3rd Squad wore the standard Captain's uniform, but also wore a kimono under her Captain's Haori. Her long golden hair and deep green eyes were complimented by men as often as her voluptuous body. Every man she had turned down, with the exception of her Lieutenant, Zack Mizu, who currently lay injured behind her.

She faced an aerial foe; Harrison of the Mythical Arrancar Trio, whose Ressurecion was based on the Gryphon, a magical creature with features of both an eagle and a lion. His weapon of choice were his razor sharp claws and projectile feathers, which struck like crossbow bolts.

Mel drew her Zanpakutou, the hilt of which was adorned with a floral pattern, and pointed the blade threateningly at Harrison.

"Keh! You think that flimsy blade is able to cut my wings?" asked Harrison "That kid couldn't even hit me with his Shikai, what do you think you can do with a sealed blade?"

"I don't intend to do anything with a sealed Zanpakutou" said Mel as she rotated the blade in a full circle infront of herself "Predict, Senken!" she called as her blade was enveloped in a golden light. When the light faded, in its place a was a pink crystal ball, hovering in front of her

"What!? A ball?" asked Harrison "That's even worse!" he laughed, before diving towards Mel. However, the 3rd Squad Captain simply smiled sweetly as Harrison flew towards her at a blinding speed. She simply took one step to the right at the perfect moment to send Harrison hurtling into the wall behind her without giving him a chance to think. When he finally pulled himself up from the rubble, he looked at the woman furiously

"_What was that? I was definitely on target. There's no way she could have dodged that._" he thought to himself, before launching himself towards her a second time, this time getting close enough to launch a powerful assault at high speed with his claws. Mel simply tok a step back each time, looking as though she was bored as not a single attack came close to hitting her.

"Alright, what's the deal here!? Those attacks should have hit easily!" he asked her

"Haven't you worked it out yet?" she asked "It's my Zanpakutou, Senken. It's power is that it allows me to predict the opponents next move."

"What the hell!? That's a pretty powerful technique" muttered Harrison "I blew my lid before. Better calm down and think of a plan"

"Oh, don't think I'll give you a chance. You see, although My Shikai has no offensive attributes, my Bankai more than makes up for that" she said as she held the Crystal Ball in front of her and placed both hands on it as she closed her eyes

"Bankai! Saikou Senken!" she called as her eyes opened, having changed in colour from green to gold. Mel was transformed in a bright light. When she emerged, she had the appearance of a God from Old Lore. She wore a white toga and her hair had changed to a deep green colour. She wore a pair of sandals on her feet and had a series of markings on her face, which looked like war paint

"Too late woman!" said Harrison "I don't care what your Bankai is, I've calculated one hundred strategies to defeat you from what I've seen. You can't win!"

"Is that so?" asked Mel "Come and find out then"

Ina fit of rage from this provocation, Harrison flew towards Mel at an extreme speed. He formed a spear-head like shape with his hands as he sped towards her

"Try and take this!" he roared "My Special Technique: Griffon Spear!"

As he came within touching distance of Mel, he instantly came to a stop, suspended in midair.

"Wh-What!? What is this!?" he asked. He tried to kick and break free, but his entire body was paralysed. Mel had done nothing but raise a single finger up to him, which was now touching the tips of his two middle fingers, still joined together.

"Would you like to know what happened?" she asked "My Bankai, Saikou Senken, is extremely powerful. It allows me to control my Enemies movements, although only up to a certain distance"

"_Then…I shouldn't have used the Griffon Spear"_ thought Harrison, who grit his teeth

"I know what you're thinking. If you had stayed at a distance, you might have been able to stay in battle, but I'm afraid that's not the case, for my Bankai has another ability; I can plant suggestions and thoughts into your head. You didn't decide to use that attack, I did!" she said as she suddenly made a fist with her hand, which was followed by the cracking of bones and Harrison 's body contorting into an odd sghape. She then tossed his body against a wall, and aimed the palm of her other hand at his still immobile body, regardless of how he struggled.

"This battle was over as soon as I entered Bankai" said Mel before she began a chant "Ye Lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and Temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Hado #33: Sokatsui!" she called as a massive wave of blue spiritual energy erupted from Mel's hand straight towards Harrison, who took the full force of the attack. When the blast faded, Harrison's bopdy was badly burnt and crippled

"You aren't dead yet" said Mel "I'll let you cling to life, knowing that you have lost to a superior foe who refused to kill you. That is a fate worse than death in battle" she said as she reverted to her normal form and scooped Zack up in her arms

"I need to get you to the 4th Squad Barracks my Love. I hope that it's safe there…" she said as she ran with the Lieutenant, unwittingly towards another battlezone.

To Be Continued…

Translations:

Senken - Foresight

Saikou Senken – Supreme Foresight


	23. Chapter 22: The Perverted Captain

Chapter 22: The Perverted Captain

"What…What have I done…" muttered Gerard Stalker, the handsome, but extremely perverted, 5th Squad Captain "…I just hit a woman…I'm the worst kind of human being!" he cried as he dropped to his knees. Meanwhile, Shelly, of the Mythical Arrancar Trio got to her feet, winded after the punch that was dealt to her by the Captain

"The hell…I was just about to kill that bitch and take that other dog as my slave…" she muttered, reffering to the Lieuteant and 3rd Seat respectively. "Alright, then It's decided. I'll take both of you dogs after I paint this room with that bitch Lieutenant's blood!" she screamed as she lifted her harp once more, the edge of which was a sharp blade, and ran at the Captain. She swung her blade in a wide arc horizontally, aiming to critically wound the man from the start. However, Gerard lurched back, dodging the attack easily

"I sincerely apologise for punching you before my dear, but I can't allow acts of violence towards my subordinates to go unaba…ba…" he started, trailing off once he lifted his head and got a good look at his opponent for the first time. As Shelly's Ressureccion was based on a Siren, a creature that lured men to their deaths with it's charms, it was obvious that her appearance would be 'revealing' to say the least. The majority of her body was exposed, apart from her torso and slightly below her waist, which were covered as if she were wearing a swimsuit. Her stomach was revealed in a diamond cut shape in her armour and she wore a tiara from the same material as her armour.

"S-S-Sexy!" roared Gerard as a stream of blood came gushing out of his nose. He quickly recovered and ran over to Shelly, bent down on one knee and took her hand

"My dear, I have never seen such a personification of beauty such as yourself. Please, grant me the honour of-" he strted, before he was punted dopwn the hall of the 4th Squad infirmary and into a wall

"Eck! A dirty man touched me!" cried Shelly "Just for that, I won't let you die for at least two days! I'll torture you until death is welcome!"

"Heh…Hehehe…" laughed Gerard as he pulled himself up from the rubble "You like it rough, huh? I can do that" he chuckled as he moved at an astounding speed with the use of Shunpo, and came to a halt just behind Shelly. In an instant he drew his sword and slashed at her. However, she leapt into the air and avoided the attack. In this opening, Gerard took up a rigid stance. He brought his feet together and stood up straight, holding his Zanpakutou parallel with his body

"Stare Lewdly, Erohebi!" he called as the blade was enveloped in a bright light. When the light faded, the sword had transformed from a Japanese Katana into an English Rapier.

"I've decided. If I win this fight, I'll make you my wife!" said Gerard happily "If not, I'll become your slave. I don't really mind either way" he said blissfully as his imagination began to run away again. Shelly took this moment to launch an attack on the Captain. She quickly closed the distance between them and brought her harp down diagonally on Gerard, who was still distracted. The blade cut deep and injured the man. He was forced to the ground, holding the heavily bleeding wound with his free hand.

Miraculously however, Gerard was able to pull himself back to his feet. He then took up a stance commonly used in fencing, despite his serious injury. He placed his left hand, now stained with his own blood, on his waist and pointed his sword at Shelly

"The hell! How are you standing with the big-ass wound!?" asked Shelly

"Heh…Who knows…" spluttered Gerard "You know…They call me…'The Demon of 5th Squad'…You wanna know why?" he asked, before shouting "En Garde" and dashing towards Shelly and launching a series of high speed thrusts and slashes at the woman. She was barely able to block them by using the outer area of her harp to protect herself. Despite the wound on his chest, the onslaught continued. Like a monster, Gerard would not let up on his assault.

"Wh-What the hell is this!?" cried Shelly, fear rising throughout her body, not just from the seemingly impossible barrage of attacks from such an injured man, but from the expression on his face.

He was smiling. Gerard seemed to be enjoying himself as he continued to pelt Shelly with a rain of sword thrusts. In a bid to get some distance, Shelly jumped back, which was what Gerard had been waiting for

"Heh…I win" he muttered as he prepared for a final thrust "Love Sabre!" he called as a pink beam extended from the tip of his sword and pierced Shelly's chest "…I guess you don't get to see why I'm called 'The Demon' after all…"

"…Wha…I…Wh…" were the only sounds that Shelly could muster as she was suspended in the air by the pink blade

"Let me guess…You're trying to ask 'How is this possible' or 'What just happened', right?" asked Gerard, who still suspended her on the end of his lengthened sword "My sword, Erohebi, can adjust its length based on how attracted I am to my opponent. As you can see from him now, I'm madly in love with you!" he said happily. The sword had extended at least three times its original length. The blade returned to normal and Shelly fell to the ground

"I guess this means I get to make you my wife, huh? This is awesome! I get to marry a real cutie!" he laughed, before being forced to the ground from the pain in his chest

"Pfft…Over my…dead body…" muttered Shelly as she quickly opened a portal nearby and fell through.

"No! Wait! Come ba-ACK!" cried Gerard, before the pain increased. He was carried back to a side room by the Captain of the 4th Squad, Rashid Geranium

"Honestly…You must pay more attention to your body. You took a fatal wound and continued as if it were nothing" he sighed as he began to treat the 5th Squad Captain

"It was all…for the cause of love…" grunted Gerard through the pain, before he noticed his subordinates on the beds to either side of him "And for my subordinates. I _did _say that her actions would go unabated!" he chuckled, before he was paralyzed by both the pain and Rashid's medicine.

Te Be Continued…

Translations:

Erohebi – Perverted Snake


	24. Chapter 23: The Greatest Marksman

Chapter 23: The Greatest Marksman

The Lieutenant of the 6th Squad, Reed Target, lies broken and bleeding in the rubble of what used to be a 6th Squad building. Looming over him is the Arrancar Leo, whose Ressureccion form not only gave him an animalistic appearance, looking like a demonic Lion, covered in the bone-like Arrancar mask material, but also the mindset of an animal, focused entirely on killing it's prey. As he lifted his paw to deal the final blow, ripping out Reed's throat, a searing pain shot through his paw, causing him to yelp before a stream of blood began to flow.

On the building behind him, the main building of the 6th Squad Headquarters, stood the Captain himself, Kai Bullet, with a gun in either hand. He was acclaimed as the 'Best Shot' in all of Soul Society and has never missed a target once when using his weapon of choice; a gun.

"I'd step away from him if I were you" said Kai "The next shot will definitely hit one of your vitals." The normally carefree Captain sounded a great deal more serious than usual, and while his eyes were hidden behind his trademark sunglasses, they were filled with rage.

Leo turned around to meet the man, whom his animal mind assumed was trying to steal his prey. Ignoring the damaged and immobile Lieutenant, he turned on the Captain. The thought of fighting Kai excited him as he ran towards Kai at an inhuman speed.

"_So fast!" _ Thought Kai who was given just a split second to dodge the attack. Leo's paws easily crushed the section of roof that the Captain had been standing on.

"_Strong too…"_ he thought _"Seems pretty perfect, but even the strongest have a weak point somewhere" _he thought as he flicked open the cylinder of his Revolvers. Even though he had already shot a bullet and had no time to reload since then, all six chambers on both revolvers were full with an opaque blue flame.

"Reload! Special Bullet: Explosive Shell!" he called as the blue flame changed into a fiercer red flame before he flicked cylinder back in and fired a single shot from both guns at the underside of Leo's body as Leo leapt towards him. The bullets collided with the Arrancar's body and exploded on impact, creating a black smokescreen as well as causing damage

"Hehe, surprised?" asked Kai "That's my Zanpakutou! Tamasaru's special ability! The bullets my guns shoot are made from my own reiatsu, which means I have an infinite number of shots until I run out of reiatsu. Since I'm pumping my own reiatsu into them, I can also changed the properties of the bullet by changing the amount of reiatsu I use." He explained "You're pretty fast and strong, but that must mean that you have a weak defence! I figured you'd be a glass cannon and used the Explosive Shell. Only a master tactitian would-" he started before he was cut off by a roar from the smoke.

When the smokescreen cleared, Leo stood virtually undamaged from the powerful attack.

"Tch…Looks like I was mistaken. That full-body Armour is pretty tough to break." He sighed "…Hmm…What's that?" he asked himself, noticing a small area of flesh that was revealed when the explosion broke a small piece of armour off.

"I see…If I can hit there…" He muttered "Alright, that will do it. I'm ready for you" Bring it, you dumbass Lion!" he laughed as he flicked open the cylinders again

"Reload! Special Bullet: Ice Shell!" he called as the fierce red flames changed into a soft light blue flame. Leo snarled before dashing at Kai again, even faster this time, now taking the fight more seriously. His animalistic instincts were telling him that this foe was strong, strong enough that it could break his armour. Unable to dodge fast enough, Kai's leg was caught in the attack, and was cut deeply. Kai grunted as he fell to the ground, clutching his leg. Leo quickly jumped upon him and Kai was forced to frantically roll away from the Lions ruthless assault. Eventually, Kai found himself trapped against a wall.

"Damn…I don't have much reiatsu left…Only about five bullets worth…" he grunted "Heh…If this works…That's all I need…" he grunted as Leo approached him. When the Arrancar was close enough, Kai pulled the trigger four more times, aiming for Leo's paws each time. The Lion roared triumphantly as he was within grabbing distance of Kai.

"Oh? You think you've won?" grunted Kai "Heh…Look again. Try and maul me if you can" he said. Leo attempted to lift his paw but found himself unable to do so. Upon looking down he saw that all four of his legs had been frozen from the ground up.

"That's the Ice Shell" explained Kai while Leo frantically tried to break free "It's an unbreakable ice that freezes my opponent. Don't worry, it'll melt quickly…But not fast enough to save you!" he said as he flicked open the chambers of his guns one finl time. This time, only one flame was left ad it was glowing feebly

"I'll pour everything I have left into this last one" said Kai "Reload! Special Bullet: Laser Shell!" he called as the weak blue flame became a single, brightly glowing turquoise blue. He rolled under Leo and aimed the Revolver at his exposed flesh. He pulled the trigger and a laser beam was fired from the gun, piercing Leo's body and finally killing the lion as it pierced his heart. Like Kai promised, he struck Leo's vital point.

The Captain sighed and lay down at the wall where Reed was lieing in rubble

"Whew, he was a tough one." He sighed "Hey…Hey Reed, you conscious?" he asked but got no answer

"…I guess not" he said "Oh well…Something like this wouldn't kill a guy with that much conviction" said Kai "The man who wants to surpass me wouldn't die until he's done just that" he chuckled "But still…These are some tough opponents…I wonder how the others are doing." He asked himself.

To Be Continued…


	25. Chapter 24: The Ninja and the Rockstar

Chapter 24: The Ninja and the Rockstar

Soul Society's main square. The sight of The massively handicapped match of Yuu Hakimichi VS Damon Akuma and his two Generals Neil and Madness. The short Lieutenant of the 1st Squad was struck down with ease by Damon and his men. In a final, last ditch attempt to turn the tides, Yuu destroyed the gem around Damon's neck, freeing all the Captains from their petrified state. Before the final blow could be dealt to the Lieutenant, what seemed to be a black wraith stopped Neil from delivering it.

"After all this time…You're still so noisy" sighed Zero Tenkaichi, the mysterious cloack Captain of 2nd Squad. His Zanpakutou was considerably shorter than most, and was shaped slightly differently. It was a small straight sword that had no point, resulting in a rectangular blade. Zero had twisted Neil's body to a point where he was forced to drop his sword. Zero was not only a master of swordplay and stealth, but also several types of martial arts from all around the world including Karate, Judo and even Kung-Fu.

"Hang on Neil, I'll help you!" called Madness as he drew his own Zanpakutou. However, he was stopped by the sound of a Guitar riff behind him. He grunted and turned to see the 8th Squad Captain, Ganseki Yusuburu, whose insane getup made him look like a member of 'KISS.' On more than one occasion, he claimed to have inspired the band.

"Yo!" called Ganseki, giving a half-assed salute to Madness, as if he was an old friend he hadn't seen in a while "What's the big rush? We were just about to start rocking out!"

Finally, a pillar of flame erupted from the Head-Captain's office, which prompted a dissatisfied look from Damon. From within the flames, the young Head-Captain Atsui Hasebe appeared. His silver hair flew about thanks to the explosion and he looked upon Damon with sheer anger, something that was rarely seen from the normally happy-go-lucky boy

"Who has done this?" asked Atsui angrily, drawing his Zanpakutou "I shall kill you myself! For hurting my friends and destroying our home…I shall pay you back tenfold!" he roared.

"Hoho, so the last one kicked the bucket, did he?" asked Damon "It seems that we've never met, -Captain. My name is Damon Akuma, the former Captain of 7th Squad. I have now returned to take what is rightfully mine." He explained

"And what might that be?" asked Atsui.

"Power. Absolute power." Said Damon

"I'm afraid I will have to decline your request" said Atsui, who swung his Zanpakutou out of its scabbard. He didn't do it with much force, but the sheer power of the Zanpakutou being drawn was enough to cleave off half of the Main Headquarters.

"I'm afraid it wasn't a request -Captain. I'll be taking 'The Key'" said Damon, who also lifted his own sword and took up a fighting stance.

"…The Key?" ased Atsui, before a look of horror appeared on his face. In an instant, Atsui moved towards Damon, using the speed of his Shunpo, combined with the sheer power of his own Zanpakutou to deliver a crushing blow. Damon managed to block it, but the force of their collision was enough to create a crater of a similar size that Yuu's Bankai had caused.

"Grr…Get him Boss! He's just a kid!" roared Neil, trying to encourage his leader

"Boss! This kid is nothing before your power!" roared Madness, trying to do that same.

"Remember what position you're in" said Zero to Neill "Let's go somewhere more quiet. I have unfinished business with you." He said, before pulling Neill away somewhere with his Shunpo, bringing the dropped Zanpakutou with him.

"We should go too. The ambience here sucks" said Ganseki as he and Madness also left the scene of the battle.

Zero and Neill stopped in the forest outside Soul Society. Zero stood in one of the trees. For now, he was hidden.

"Tch…This damned hiding game…" muttered Neill as he lifted his Zanpakutou "You'll regret taking me away from your friends. I've gotten much stronger since the last time we met."

"I have no doubt about that" said Zero "But I too, have been honing my skills."

"Oh really? Let's see how well you do against the new and improved me!" shouted Neill "Reap all life! Karite!" he called as his Zanpakutou transformed from a Katana, to a Scythe. From his back emerged four horrible looking tendrils with mouths. They were a sickly purple colour and translucent enough to see through.

"I've been training and made my Zanpakutou stronger!" roared Neill, still unable to see Zero "If these tendrils even so much as touch you, that's it! Game over!"

"I see…That is certainly a terrifying ability" muttered Zero "Then I shall have to go all out as well." He said, holding his Zanpakutou in front of him.

"Ninja Art! Kageshochi!" he called as his Zanpakutou transformed into not one, but two sets of claws for his hands. He put them on and revealed his location to Neill by stepping into his sight.

"Haha! There you are!" laughed the former Lieutenant "Take this!" he cried as he shot one of the tendrils at Zero. The Captain calmly sidestepped the attack and sliced down on the tendril with his claws

"Are you an idiot!?" asked Neil "That'll kill you!" he roared. However, to his surprise as well as dismay, the tendril was cut by the claw with no damage to Zero at all

"But…But how…" stuttered Neil, but was interrupted by Zero

"As I thought…Made of reishi…" he said "I'm sorry, but you can't beat me as you are now." He said calmly

"Grr…Why! Why not!" roared Neil

"Because my weapon is your worst nightmare. Kagesochi uses a similar concept to the Quincy weapon Seele Schenider. It can cut away anything made of reishi, regardless of its quantity, thickness or any other factor.

"Damn it…Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT!" roared Neil

"*sigh* It's that noise…That's why you were never suited to the 2nd Squad" sighed Zero

Meanwhile, Ganseki and Madness stopped in a large hall

"Typical…You would pick here…" muttered Madness

"What was that?" asked Ganseki "You'll need to speak up. Honestly, why did a quiet guy like you get into my 8th Squad." He sighed "Anyway. My powers are at their best here, so bring it!"

"…This is my least favourite room." muttered Madness before he drew his sword "Silence! Nokogiri! He called as his Zanpakutou transformed into a Saw-Sword. He ran at Ganseki, only for his assault of heavy attacks to be defended against by the Captain's Guitar.

Ganseki lapt back and played a riff on his instrument. The sound waves took a physical form of different weapons, such as swords, axes and arrows and flew towards Madness, who struggled to block them

"Don't be an idiot!" shouted Ganseki "You can't block my Zanpakutou's attacks like that. Kaneiwa changes the sound waves into a physical attack. You can't block them with a shield or anything like that."

Back at the forest, Neil was beginning to lose his mind

"CURSE YOU! Why do you always beat me at every turn!2 he cried "I'll beat you! I'll definitely beat you! Even if I have to use _that_!"

"Hmm…It seems I'll have to use _that_" muttered Madness as he lowered his guard. His body was covered in cuts from the sound blasts and his ineffective guard didn't do much to help.

Both former Lieutenants raised their hands to their faces and suddenly a white liquid began to wrap around their faces. When they removed their hands, they were both wearing masks similar to that of a Hollow

"Shit…This is-" started Zero, before he was cut off by Neil's newfound speed and power. The former 2nd Squad Lieutenant smashed the bottom of his scythe into Zero, who was then sent flying through several trees, causing them to fall.

Ganseki played another riff on his guitar, causing twice as many blades of sound to appear than before, allaimed at Madness. However, this time he was able to dodge them with ease thanks to his speed

"No way…That Akuma…He didn't actually…" muttered Ganseki

"That's right" said Madness "Akuma granted us a power that no ordinary Shinigami can control. Me and Neil both have it; The Hollowfication!"

To Be Continued…

**Zanpakutou Translations:**

Kagesochi – Shadow Step

Kaneiwa – Metal Rock


End file.
